I Will Remember
by midnightquiver
Summary: What if Claire was actually transfered to another college right in the beginning?Three years later and she's back in Morganville, but she doesn't remember anyone.not at first, and why did she come back? read to find out.
1. Leaving and Forgetting

**I do not own The Morganville Vampires in case you were wondering and even if you weren't.**

He'd kissed her. Not as a sweet gesture to make her feel better, but an actual kiss that sent her whole world spinning. Her feet had barely touched the floor as it was, but the memory from two days ago hadn't faded from her mind even as she packed her things. She was transferring now like her parents wanted. She should've figured she wouldn't win. When had she ever won anything in her life? If she would've won anything, she would've won the fight that sent her falling down the stairs, she would've won the fight with her parents and not have to have packed her things, well…limited things since Miss Monica make her want to puke Morrell destroyed them all.

She stood in the kitchen quietly with the coffee cup in her hand. She was debating on whether she would actually drink it or not. Her stomach felt all twisted in knots. Sighing, she shook her head and set it down and walked into the living room where she'd usually find Shane lounging on playing video games. The tv was off though and nobody was in the room. Eve had gone off to work, but told her to wait long enough so she could say goodbye. Two days, two days and she hadn't seen much of her roommates. She had either been stuck up in her room or they had been scarce.

"I guess this is it then." Claire said quietly

She shivered right then as she felt a cold wave of air flutter through her. Michael… the third roommate. He had a tendency not to be around in the daytime not that he had much choice.

"I'm okay…" she said "I have to be."

Another cold spot hit her. Claire just waved it away even though her hand felt as if it weighed ten pounds. Slowly, she walked up stairs, but on the way back to her room she noticed one of the pictures on the wall was crooked and smirked. It was the picture where the button to the secret room was, the one Shane had shown her. Pressing it, she watched the door slide open and stepped inside. She saw Shane just sitting there, leaning against the wall. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"He lives." Claire joked

He didn't seem to even notice she was there. Claire could've been offended, but she'd become accustomed to it so easily.

"Just camping out." he muttered

"Hiding, wish I would've thought of that." she said

"I said camping." He insisted

"Call it what you like." She said as she slid to the floor beside him

He didn't say anything. He just seemed to be staring off into space.

"Shouldn't you be at class or something?" he asked

"Nope. Transfer gives leeway" Claire said

Shane sighed heavily and Claire knew she should've just said yes and left him alone. The silence dragged on and they just sat there.

"It's not going to be quite the same without you." He said finally as he wrapped an arm around her

"I think you told me that already." Claire said as she just sunk so easily into him, it was hard not to

He looked at her now.

"You always got Linda though." Claire said snorting a little

"Laura." He corrected

Claire just laughed a little. Everyone kind of forgot her name. Shane laughed too. It died down after a few minutes and they just sat there in each other's comfort. If she could, she wouldn't get up, she wouldn't move. She liked where she was. She liked how he smelled and felt, but it didn't matter, not anymore.

"Don't get stupid okay?" Claire said

"You know me." Shane said with a small shrug

"Yeah, I do." She said sounding confident about it

Shane smirked and kissed the top of her head. She did know him. She knew him more than most did.

Then suddenly there was a knock the echoed up the stairs making them both jump. Claire sat there ignoring it. Maybe if they sat there quietly it would go away. She knew it was too much to hope, but it was only hope.

"You should answer that." he said quietly

Claire's breathe stagger a little as she felt a little piece of her shatter. Nodding, she moved to get up only to be held there. Shane looked at her not really want to let go. Moving closer, he felt her shake a little right before his lips brushed across hers smoothly. He felt something wet there though, silent tears. Claire pulled away and covered her mouth with one hand.

"Just don't be stupid." She said as she turned and walked out

Shane closed his eyes as he laid his head back against the wall.

Claire walked down the stairs hastily as she wiped her eyes quickly. She knew who was there before even opening it. It was exactly 5:30, the exact time her parents said they'd be there to pick her up.

"Ready Claire?" her dad asked not that it was actually a question

"Sure." Claire mumbled numbly

She felt a cold chill.

"Do they have air conditioning? If so they must have quite a bill, it's freezing in here." mom said

Claire smirked knowing that it wasn't the air conditioning.

"I'll be out in a minute." Claire said

Her parents nodded and took her stuff out to the car. She looked back into the house that she'd grown to be a part of.

"So this is goodbye then." She mumbled

Turning she walked out and ignored the envelope that she was supposed to take with her that Michael had collected from her paying rent. It was the debt she owed, she wouldn't take it back.

Claire sat back in the back seat and buckled herself in.

"I know you think it's the end of the world Claire, but it's not. Thing's will be okay, you're just a teenager after all." Her mom said

"Mom do me a favor," Claire said as she took out her earbuds and music player "Shut up."

With that she put in her earbuds knowing that when she got ten miles out of town it would be nothing to her. After all it's not like she'd remember.


	2. I Saw Her

**4 Years Later…**

He thought he'd seen her around town, a lot. They all thought they had seen her. It wasn't easy for them to lose a housemate they seemed to be attached to. They didn't think they'd get so attached, but they had been and she was there and gone just as quick. Things changed rapidly after that. The Glass House had nearly been burnt to the ground because of Oliver wanting that stupid book. The one they had all forgotten about in due time, but it was safe to say that Eve's job at common Ground was over. It was also the partial reason Michael had changed. It wasn't some ordinary change either; it was the one that made it safe to say he was officially dead. The kind of change one doesn't come back from, but requires blood.

Shane kept himself busy working so he didn't have to be around Michael all the time and Eve…Eve was working shifts in the campus café. Everyone worked so no one really had to see each other. Well, except Eve and Michael. It was strange enough, but those two only seemed to get closer and Shane couldn't believe it. It wasn't what it used to be and he wanted to blame her while at the same time hold her. Was that weird? Weird in Morganville, good luck with that one.

She walked into the campus café which was always bustling with the usual jock idiots and preppy girls all of which seemed to be wearing a protection bracelet. If the pay wasn't so good, Eve would consider quitting and dump a few lattes on the one that deserved it, but the hours were flexible and the pay was indeed good so she naturally took on the torture of being forced to make their coffee.

"Well, the goth queen lives. It's so surprising really." The squeaky voice of Monica Morrell droned "no, wait. You're already dead or so it looks. No wonder they won't touch you. I don't blame them either for not taking out 'this' trash. It might have a disease or two."

Her clones laughed like the brainless twits they were born as. Eve laughed as well, then stopped and looked at them flatly irritated.

"Funny." She said "Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. A latte, foamed at the top and don't screw it up this time dead girl."

"Catchy." Eve retorted

Turning away she had half a nerve to spit in each of their coffees, but today wasn't the day she was looking forward to getting fired so she didn't. Halfway through the second one her phone rang. Answering it, she put it in the crook of her neck and continued with the coffee making sure to put extra espresso in it.

"I saw her."

It was Shane. And being Shane, it wasn't the first time he'd called to tell her this.

"Shane, no. Claire left. The lucky transfer remember?" Eve said

She worried about him. He'd become seriously secluded.

"Eve, I swear I saw her. "

Eve rolled her eyes and handed Monica and the clones their coffees.

"You better not have spit in them either." Jennifer spat

Eve just snorted and waved them off as they kept making rude, snide comments. It was the same she different day for her and she knew it was bad if she was getting used to it.

"Shane have you slept?"

"Have I slept?" he exclaimed into the phone

Eve held it out as he went on and on.

"I'm telling you that I saw Claire today and you're asking me if I've slept?"

She took that as a viable no and sighed in exhaustion. She was getting more worried about him. Of all people she didn't think he'd ever get that way with anyone. He was seriously clung to her, then again so was she. Claire had that effect on people.

"Shane get some sleep."

Eve hung up as he began to protest. Her phone rang again and she just watched it vibrate across the counter. She had too many things to worry about these days and Shane had only added to that list. Brandon was also part of that list being he'd been around a lot more since her brother Jason had gotten out of jail. She knew Michael was doing all he could, but slowly it all seemed to get worse.

"Rough day?"

"Something like that." Eve chuckled as she was pulled out of her thoughts "What can I get you?"

The moment she looked up, she froze like and ice statue. The girl looking at her had dark hair past her shoulders, but still had that quirk and there was no way it could be her. For several moments Eve just stared. It couldn't be her. It was just a look alike, a look alike that must've had miracle grow or something, she was even wearing make-up and it wasn't caked on either. Even if it was her, she didn't seem to recognize her. It took all of Eve's strength not to crawl over the counter and just observe her and shake her half to death with hugs set in intervals of course.

"Black coffee with three shots of espresso." She answered

Eve shook heard head though it didn't really seem to process at all and slowly turned still dazed.

"Hardcore." Eve mumbled

"Well, when you really need to stay awake you go hardcore." The girl chuckled

Eve laughed a little too. Claire going hardcore was like a teddy bear going at a brick wall unless it was for studies. Was she back in school? She should be a graduate. Eve turned and handed her the coffee. She just handed her a ten dollar bill and smiled. Her nostrils flared as the strong aroma floated up.

"Mmmm, great." She smiled

Eve smiled. That had done it. This had to be her, she was sure of it.

"I'm Eve, Eve Rosser." Eve blurted with her hand darting out in an effort to shake hers

She nearly rolled her eyes for feeling like such a moron. _She knows you already or at least should._ The girl took it gratefully though and she shook it.

"Claire Danvers." She smiled "Your coffee smells amazing."

It seemed like the two would jump right into conversation like they somewhat used to, but a sudden cough interrupted that. Claire let go of her hand and turned.

"Sorry." She apologized "I have to go, work and all that."

Eve just nodded numbly still feeling that awestruck feeling.

"See you around, maybe." Claire said

The coughing sound came again.

"I'm coming Sam!" she exclaimed as she walked away

"I'm supposed to get you to your destination Claire, not watch you fratinize. You can do that later I'm sure."

Eve reached for her phone instantly and hit speed dial one. Each of the rings seemed to go on longer and longer.

"Eve, we have customers." Her boss said

"I'm on my break!" she said a little harsher than needed

The sudden guilt that formed vanished as quick as it arrived and she shrugged it off.

"Pick up." She muttered

Another ring.

"Hello?"

"Michael! House meeting like now." She said firmly and hung up without explanation "I'm taking off!"

Eve took her apron off and tossed it behind her. Her boss could doc her pay if he wanted, he could even fire her. It didn't matter, not at the current moment.

**I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry for that. Blame me if you like. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review if you wish. I'm sure it would only take a minute or two.**


	3. Failing

Eve stormed into the house and looked around only for a second. Did she actually make home before them? Before Michael even?

"Eve?"

Okay not before Michael.

"I saw her!" Eve exclaimed

She slapped her forehead. As she walked into the living room she saw Michael just sitting there tuning his guitar. She sat down on the couch. What was she supposed to think? Michael set the guitar aside and took a hold of Eve's hand in his.

"I was going to tell you guys when you got home later." He said

Eve looked at him confused then came to the realization.

"You knew." She said quickly

She snatched her hands back. Gettingup she took a few steps away from him.

"How long?" she asked

"Eve-"

"How long Michael!" she exclaimed

"Since last week."

"And you didn't care to tell me?"

"He has his own ass to look after." Shane cut in "His own kind."

"Nice of you to show up asshole." Eve spat

"I showed didn't I?"

Eve rolled her eyes and glared at Michael. How could he do that?

"Shane, not now. I'm not in the mood." Michael growled

"You should've told us!" Shane exclaimed getting in his face

"So you could run off and find her? What would you do if you found her huh? She doesn't remember you. She doesn't remember any of us right now. It's going o take time." Michael said

"Why so long?" Eve asked

"She was gone for a long time. She isn't going to be able to remember everything at once. She wasn't even here that long so she'll be lucky if she even does remember anything."

"It's not fair." Shane mumbled

He turned and went upstairs. Eve still stood there looking at Michael.

"You should've told us Michael."

"There's nothing you can do. You have to leave her alone." Michael said "If you don't there will be problems."

"Like what huh? She talked to me not the other way around."

"Amelie. She is the one who brought Claire back. If you get in the middle she won't be happy."

"I don't care. She's our friend and if you don't want to see her again that's your problem, but I do. No leech is going to stop me."

"They will kill you."

"I don't care or didn't you hear me!" she screamed

Eve collapsed onto the couch. How could he tell her that they couldn't go to see her or anything like that? He was getting closer to those bloodsuckers. She just wanted to jump over the coffee table and hit him. Maybe, it would knock sense into him.

"This house has been in hell since she left. It's not been the same. She kept things like this happening." Eve said quietly

"Like this?" Michael asked

"Yeah, you turning into that and saying it's better when I don't understand how. You were just as good as before and Shane…Do you know how many times a day I have to talk him off the ledge?"

Eve sighed and shook her head. Of course he didn't know anything. None of them had been around. Whatever friends they had been at one point was long gone. Claire had seemed to have taken it with her. Getting up, she took one more look at Michael and went upstairs.

Michael sat there feeling defeated. They didn't know why he'd been changed into this. This place was a tomb and nothing more. He needed out. He couldn't protect Eve and Shane while stuck in this place. Claire was lucky for getting out. Was being the key word. He didn't know why she'd come back. It wasn't as if he was that in the loop. No matter what though, there was always someone down his neck. At the moment he had half a mind to call up Sam and tell him to bring Claire here. Sam had offered to before as long as it was kept secret, but she wouldn't know them and he didn't want to see that look in her eyes. That look that was clueless and blank of recognition. He didn't want Shane to see it most of all. He knew how Shane had felt about her and that he still thought about her. It would kill him. The price to protect your friends sucked, Michael thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Claire paced back and forth in the lab looking through the notes.

"The formula is wrong." She said quietly

He heard it though and was at her side in an instant. Claire was still getting used to all of this. Vampires really? It made her jumpy and had her rubbing her neck constantly. It was red by now and she'd catch him looking at it.

"Right, I see it." he said

She looked at him nervously as he snatched the notes from her and moved to a blackboard. He started scribbling out different symbols across it. Was it normal to know what it all meant? She shook her head and walked up beside him to help. She was told that he wasn't completely stable and that she'd have to help him. She was also told to be extremely careful because, he was sick. She'd seen it once and nearly had her head ripped from her body, but Sam had gotten her out by sheer luck.

"Right here." She said

Her teacher and boss, Myrnin looked at it and squinted his eyes.

"It's wrong." She said

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not a big deal." She said

Reaching up to erase it, he grabbed her hand. She jumped startled.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said

She looked at him and noticed the serious look in his eyes.

"What you told me." She said "I'm helping you."

His look was hard and cold. She saw it the last time he'd tried to kill. It was a n accident or so she told herself. He was sick and she was supposed to help him. Him and every other vampire that wanted to play drain the human cattle. Sam never failed to tell her that it was a bad idea and that if she didn't want to go in there she didn't have to. In fact, he would insist that she not go in there. He didn't want her to end up like Myrnin's previous students or pets as Myrnin liked to call them.

Myrnin had told her not to come as well a few times. He said it wasn't safe. Soon after though, he'd start losing his marbles and Sam would be there to usher her out. They were really sick, all of them. She helped them anyway.

Claire looked down at the shiny metallic ball chain bracelet that layered up her arm. Amelie had told her to use it if only for a quick escape. Claire was hoping this wasn't one of those times. She took a step back and put the chalk down. Myrnin's gaze didn't shift. She was in his eyesight and it wasn't a good place to be.

"I presume you are not just here to be an apprentice." He started

"That is the only reason."

He's sick, she told herself. She had to keep reminding herself that there wasn't a chance he'd eat her. There was a big chance though.

"You talk too much. Who is the teacher here?" he growled

Claire gulped and took another step back.

"I will go. You are not yourself." She said

His eyes closed and he cringed a little and rubbed his temples.

"Yes. Go Claire. It is late now and I am tired." Myrnin said

"You will be okay?"

Claire was a little worried being this was the man who had to teach and help her with making some sort of cure if possible.

"Do not pretend to care! Leave!" he bellowed

Claire jumped and ran from the room. Sam waited on the other side of the door and had locked it quickly. As he did, a cracking sound came from the otherside. It sounded as if Myrnin was trying to break through.

"Get a move on Claire." Sam said as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along

Claire looked back and the door cracked as Myrnin had tore at it again.

Sam shuffled her down the alley and into a car with tinted windows. She sighed and rubbed her neck. Why was she brought here again? Oh yeah a good paying job with living accommodations already set for her. If she had known then what she knew now, she wouldn't have come here.

"I'm going to drop you off at Common Grounds okay?" Sam said

"Sure, I guess." She mumbled

"Claire, I'm sorry." He said as he reached over and took her hand, the one with the bracelet

He seemed to genuinely care and she was grateful that not every bloodsucker wanted to drain her. She did have an encounter with a few though and was given personal access to kick their ass if they tried anything, but that was if she had a chance against them. He pulled up to the door and stopped.

"I was told to give this to you." He said as he held out a small velvet bound box

Claire looked at it quizzically.

"It'll protect you, trust me. Amelie seems to want that the most for you so it doesn't disrupt the work. I'm still trying to convince her to stop though." he said

Claire opened the box and saw that a bracelet sat inside. It inlaid with gold and had a symbol on it. She'd seen a lot of symbols around town and had no idea what to make of them.

"How will this protect me? It's just a bracelet." Claire said

"It will. Just put it on." He said "Anyone wearing them is protected."

"By what?"

"The vampires that gave them."

"Oh, so…wait you're protecting me?"

"Not exactly. It came from Amelie, but I am looking out for you." He said

"Ah."

It was just another thing she didn't quite understand. Vampire weren't supposed to be real and yet she was in a town full of them. Now she was about to be protected by one? Why didn't that sound right?

"Whatever." She said as she slipped it on the wrist without the layered bracelet

"Just be careful now alright? No trouble." He said

She knew what he meant. Throughout her whole college career she'd been questioning everything and this wasn't the place to be doing that kind of thing. Getting out of the car, she walked the short distance into the coffee shop. Several people surrounded the small stage where music seemed to be coming from. She hadn't been in here too often because Oliver kind of gave her the creeps. He's the owner of Common Grounds and gave off an uneasy vibe.

Claire took a seat at the counter and looked toward the stage. He sat there with a guitar sounding like something from heaven. He looked like he was from heaven too. Claire smirked at the thought. It'd be funny if now the place was also populating angels too. Should it seem surprising? No, but it'd probably surprise her anyway. He was deep into his lyrics and she enjoyed it.

"What can I do for you this evening Clarie?"

Her head jerked towards Oliver in all his hippy glory.

"Just the usual." She replied

She'd been here four days and she already had a usual. Oliver nodded and obliged by pulling out a Red Bull from the small fridge under the counter.

"Thanks." She said

She almost meant it. She looked back toward the stage and now noticed the gorgeous young blonde had his eyes directed at her. Maybe, it wasn't at her. Someone behind her? Wait, he was…damn. He was a vamper. Claire rubbed her neck again. Horrible habit as it was.

"That's Michael Glass if you're wondering." Oliver said interrupting her thoughts

"In which she definitely not." Came another voice

Claire turned to see a young man with dark brown hair and inquiring dark eyes slip into a seat beside her. It was the first prick that had attempted to pick her up and not in the good way.

"Hello Brandon." She said sarcastically

He gave her a toothy grin.


	4. That Itch In Your Head

"The one person I didn't want to see." Claire said sarcastically

"Oh, don't be like that." Brandon said as he brushed his fingers along her arms

Claire rolled her eyes. He'd been following her around like a pup and a hungry one at that.

"I love the bracelet." He added

Claire finished the small can of Red Bull and stood. Brandon did as well as if to follow her. She turned to him and glared.

"I know you find it difficult, but stop. I'm not going to let you touch me and if you try, I'llkick your ass." She growled

He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night because, it certainly won't be that little protection." He said glancing at the bracelet again

Claire saw Oliver who was cleaning the counter stop. He lifted the counter and moved in between them.

"Now Brandon, you know the rules here. You don't attempt to corrupt anyone in my establishment let alone someone protected." He said "Make your way out and do it now. I am tired of you bothering my customers."

Brandon looked at her again.

"Just like old times." He said then turned on his heel and stalked out

Claire looked Oliver confused, but he was already making his way back behind the counter. Did she miss something? Old times…what old times? She huffed and threw the can away. As she turned to walk out, she saw Eve walk in. A smile twitched at her lips then confusion. It was like she was seeing an old friend, but she only met her earlier today. She was nothing, but a stranger. It was relieving to see someone she knew though.

"Eve!" she blurted before she knew it

The goth girl now dressed in a black corset with a black skirt and tights with skulls turned and looked at her. She seemed bright eyed at first then it died. She waved and made her way to a table on the other side of the room. Claire felt immediately stupid. Of course, she wouldn't want to hang around me, she doesn't even know me. She couldn't blame her, she hung around vampires. They aren't even alive for Christ's sake. That made her one pathetic human being. Not to mention if she were killed or something no one would know let alone care.

C'mon Claire just get up and go talk to her. The worst she could do is blow her off and even then she'd be used to it. That kind of thing came with being smarter than the smartest. Getting up, she started walking and ran right into someone or rather someones.

"Hey, watch it bitch!" one said and by the looks of it she ruled the threesome

The one to her right whispered into her ear briefly and the leader just looked at her. She looked at Claire as if analyzing her. Claire so badly wanted to smack that look off her face. These people, no matter where she went looked at her as if knowing her. She was starting to feel more and more in the dark, but at the same time feeling like she knew them. How could she know them though? She'd never been her.

"Freak?" she said

"What did you just call me?" Claire asked with a sudden spark of fury raging in her all of the sudden

The name pissed her off and without even knowing this girl let alone her name; Claire wanted to scratch her face off. Her lackies on each side of her looked ready to pounce all on their own though.

"It is you." She smiled crudely "I can't believe it. here, I thought you were gone."

"What?" Claire asked

"Oh, c'mon freak you don't remember me?" she smirked "I mean I did throw you down the stairs." She smiled even more

Claire took a step forward and noticed the one on the left advanced as well. The look in her eyes said she knew the meaning of clinically insane. Claire didn't back down though. Something about these chicks seriously pissed her off and it wasn't just because they had the uppity attitude and they probably had people around wrapped around their little fingers.

"Move." Claire said coldly

People in the room were now staring, including Eve. She saw how close they were and she even saw the dark look crossing Oliver's face. Looking back at Claire, she saw her fists clench. In the next instant Michael's words faded from her mind and protecting Claire snapped back into action. Eve was up and grabbing Claire and dragging her back.

"Not now Monica." Eve snapped "Be a bitch elsewhere."

"Looks like the protector has stepped in now." Monica faked a scared look and Jennifer and Gina mimicked her

"Monica!"

Everyone looked at Oliver now.

"There had been enough disturbances tonight!" he growled "Claire, I think it'd be best for you to head home, Eve will walk you."

Eve didn't disagree with him either, not this time. Granted, she didn't come around here very much anymore unless Michael was playing, but that was it. Without looking at anyone else she pulled Claire out by the wrist before Claire could say anything.

"I could've taken care of myself." Claire mumbled

Eve went to argue different, but stopped. She wasn't talking let alone looking at a seventeen year old anymore. She was full grown now with a protection bracelet she realized. For half a moment she wondered, who was the protector. Sam? Oliver? Brandon? She did see him talking to her earlier.

"Right." Eve said "Sorry."

"It's fine, really." Claire said

They stood there quietly for a few minutes outside the coffee shop. Claire looked down at her bracelet. Now, she was a fuss. Could there be any more stress added on to her life? None of this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to get an amazing job, an amazing place, an amazing boyfriend which came later of course, but with everything that was happening, it would never happen unless her sudden popularity came out to be a good thing.

Thinking about it again she frowned. Since when had that Monica chick pushed her down the stairs?

Eve looked at Claire about ready to ask her if she wanted someone to walk her home, but Claire had a dazed look on her face.

"Claire?" she reached out worriedly

Claire didn't hear her. Something was itching at her brain.

"She pushed me down stairs?" Claire asked

Eve just shrugged.

"Ugh, that's going to bug all night." Claire huffed

Eve chuckled a little.

"You have a ride home?" Claire asked

"Uh, well I do, but he's busy inside-"

"Alright, I'll walk you." Claire interjected

"No, that's alright. It's dangerous at night." Eve said

"Seriously? No, you're not standing out here like vamp food." Claire said

"And you?"

"Protected." She said holding her bracelet up

"Right." Eve said in a quieter tone

This wasn't how things were supposed to be. None of it. They were supposed to be strong and stick together like a screwed up family. They started walking, but the silence kept driving an even bigger wedge between them.

"Where do you live?" Claire finally asked

"716 West Lot Street. It's Gone With the Wind meets the Munsters." Eve smirked

Claire giggled a little at her description and for some reason it sounded like she'd heard it already. All of this wasn't getting any easier and she was starting to get a headache from it all.

"Okay, I'm going to sound like an idiot here, but do you know me?" Claire asked as they walked

"Well, yeah." Eve replied nonchalantly

For some reason she let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it was because she wasn't completely insane like all the other people. Then again, she felt like she knew her too.

"We met at the TPU coffee shop." Eve said smiling

It faltered though and Claire caught. There was something else that this goth wasn't saying. Even more, she could hear footsteps behind her. Grabbing Eve by the hand, Claire sped up, but didn't look back. She didn't want to see who was following her. In her other hand she felt her metallic bracelet coming undone. Eve must've heard it too, because, she was also speed walking. Looking at the street signs, Claire knew they were almost there and couldn't have been happier because the footsteps sounded closer. Eve veered right and dragged Claire across the street and up the walkway of 716 West Lot Street.

Claire let go and ushered her up the steps. As she turned to face who the follower was, she heard the door open behind her and Eve rambling. He came out of the shadows and up the walkway.

"Claire,"

Claire sighed in annoyance. Really? Now?

"Thought I'd see you home safely, but then I saw you with her and thought you'd be bringing me dinner." Brandon grinned, his fangs out

"Get lost blood leech!" came a harsh yell from behind

Brandon advanced on Claire and Shane who was standing in the doorway with Eve jumped from the stairs and ran at Brandon. Getting in a swing at him, he was thrown aside which gave Claire the distraction she needed. The bracelet dropped from around her wrist into a long necklace like Mardi gras beads. She gripped them tight and as Brandon looked up she whipped them at him and they wrapped around his neck with her catching the other end. Brandon screamed in agony as his neck burned. Claire yanked them tighter and looked over at Shane.

"You alright?" she asked

He just looked at her half dazed which turned to complete amazement and nodded. She turned to Brandon who was hissing at her. She kicked him in the stomach.

"It's silver Brandon. Doesn't it feel good?" Claire asked her eyes were slits "It's what you get for trying to attack me and my newly found friends."

A few seconds later, she let him go and he stumbled backwards.

"You bitch! Once I tell Amelie and Oliver you're through!" he spat

Claire nodded with a smile playing at her lips.

"Who do think gave me the silver? Oliver handed it to me himself." Claire said "But go ahead and tell them. Just don't leave out how you tried to kill us first."

Brandon growled under his breath. She thought he'd come for seconds, but he just turned and vanished.

"Holy shit."

Claire looked back at Eve and so did Shane. He was just as surprised as her.

"Intersting tactic." He said

Claire shrugged. It was nothing new to her. She'd taken the bracelet to Myrnin's face the first time she met him, which scared the living hell out of her. She ran straight back to her house and hid in her room till Amelie found her.

"Well, I should go." Claire said no feeling awkward

She smiled at Shane lightly and waved up at Eve. Before Shane knew what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He breath staggered a little though as he did. She was real, he was touching her.

"Why don't you stay a little while? The least I could do is offer you something to eat for taking some serious heat for Eve." He said

Claire paused not knowing what to say. She was literally speechless. She could back talk a crazy vampire, but not talk to a guy? What the hell! Her heart stuttered.

"Uhhh, sure." She squeaked

She smiled and let go. Claire walked up the steps and inside while winding her bracelet back around her wrist.

"Michael's gonna kill you." Eve said with a slight grin, she knew if he didn't do it she would've

"What's new?" Shane snipped back

**Alrighty, I've done my part to entertain you and I hope it was a good job, so now you leave a review. It's the least you could do.**


	5. Too Much To Not Remember

Claire sat on the couch and looked around. Eve looked at her intently as she did.

Claire could smell the chili from the kitchen and that someone had added way too much garlic, but it still smelled amazing. She didn't feel nervous as she usually did upon entering someone's home. The place was comfortable and relaxed. Shane came back in balancing three bowls and set them down on the coffee table. Claire didn't hesitate to pick it up and start eating. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Shane finished before her though and none of them were talking. Claire took a deep breath and stood. She walked over to the bookshelf and her fingers glided against the spines of the books. There was something in them. As she reached up toward the one that said Holy Bible the door opened making her jump and she turned. The one Oliver called Michael Glass walked in and froze.

"Oh shit." He spat

Claire gulped and looked at Eve.

"Michael, meet Claire. She saved my ass tonight." Eve gritted through her teeth glaring at Michael

He sighed and hung his head. Then he looked up at Claire. His eyes seemed a little sad.

"Hi." He said sounding a little happier

"Um, hi." She said back

Eve looked over at Michael and mouthed Shane' name. Michael glared at Shane now who just glared on back. It was like the two were having an unspoken conversation.

"Well, I guess I should go." Claire said "It's late."

All three of them looked at Claire now.

"No."

That was Shane. He'd glanced at her a few times earlier, but it was like he was looking for something?

"What?" Claire said

"No, you can't go out at night." He said

"Yes, I can." Claire said "And I will. You can't hold me here and I do have to go."

Claire didn't wait for any response. She started making her way for the front door, but Shane reached out and grabbed her by the arm. It wasn't rough. He had a light grip.

"Claire, you have to trust us." He said

"Thanks, for the food, but no. I seriously need to go."

As she opened the door, she froze. Michael was at her side in an instant.

"Michael, please invite me in." Amelie said

She was beautiful in all her glory, the way she just looked like an ice queen and it seemed she was cold. She seemed to make Claire feel like she had to use her manners twenty four-seven.

"Amelie, please come in." he said

It seemed that Claire wasn't the only one either.

She stepped inside and walked past Claire and into the living room. Both she and Michael followed. She turned towards them.

"Claire, it is time. It's time to remember."

Claire looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" she said "Remember what? Did I forget something?"

Shane snorted and rolled his eyes then grunted as Eve elbowed him in the gut. Claire smirked.

"You did." Shane chimed in

"Well, then what?" Claire said apparently worried and frustrated "Because, I am ready to ge out of here and I don't just mean this house."

"You can't leave Claire." Amelie said "You can never leave."

Claire felt terrified now. What! Never leave? They can't do that. They can't keep me here. Someone took her by the arm then and spun her around. It was Shane. The look in his eyes was heartbroken. Was it her fault? It couldn't be.

"Don't pull away okay? We're trying to help you." He said quietly

Eve nodded in agreement.

"Claire, we're your friends. Let us help you." She said

"Friends? I don't even know you!" Claire yelled

Amelie looked away and at the bookshelf.

"This is going to be more complicated than I thought." Amelie muttered

"There has to be something that'll trigger her memories." Michael said

Now everyone was telling she had memories that needed remembering. How was to remember something she never did? She pulled away from them and Amelie grabbed a hold of her. Claire looked into her eyes and felt lost instantly. Every part of her felt numb and like she was dazing out.

"She is not ready, not yet."

"Ready?" Shane spat "She isn't going anywhere."

Both Eve and Shane separated the two and Claire shook her head.

"I hate this. Everyone knows me, but me." Claire said

"Fine, if you insist. You may deal with this yourselves." Amelie said "I will be back tomorrow night."

Without waiting for an answer she was gone. Claire looked like she was hyperventilating. Then before she knew it her feet were moving, not toward the front door, but toward the stairs. She ran up them and all the way down the hall. She opened the door and then slammed it behind her. She locked it and slid down to sit against the door. She felt like she was losing her mind. Maybe that was it.

She sat there for what felt like hours. A sudden knock at the door mad her jump.

"Claire."

It was Shane. She thought if she stayed quiet, he'd go away. He didn't.

"Open up." He said

"No." she said "Just go away alright?"

"I can knock this door down." He said

She snorted. He didn't seem like the kind who'd do that and he didn't. He just stood there. He knew if he did, she'd open the door. He heard the lock shift a little then the door opened.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"It's your house." She said as she stepped aside

"It's your room." He said

"It is?" she asked

He stepped past her and shoved his hands into his pockets. She closed the door and leaned back against it.

"I wanted to apologize." He said quietly

Something told Claire that he didn't do that too often. She didn't say anything. Instead she moved over towards the bed and sat. Her butt was getting extremely numb from having sat on the floor. Shane watched her with great intensity. This was the girl he'd known years ago. He could see the look in her eyes. She knew him somehow. He didn't move though.

"Okay." She said quietly

Would he go now? She hoped he wouldn't. Though, he seemed to be the one most desperate for her to remember, he seemed to care the most.

"That it?" she asked

Say no.

"I don't know." He said

She nodded and looked down at her shoes. The bed shifted as he sat beside her. She didn't look at him. For some reason she couldn't get herself to.

"Claire, look at me." He said

She didn't. She turned her head ever so slightly. Shane put his hand under her chin and lifted it. Her eyes were watery. Slowly, he leaned in closer to her. Her breath staggered and her lips parted only a little. She wondered what he was thinking and why she wasn't stopping him. His lips touched hers and she let him. Her stomach unknotted and she felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her closer. It felt right, no, more than right. Claire's hand ran through his hair.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said pulling away

He didn't pull away far, but his eyes didn't leave hers.

"Yeah." She said a slight smile forming on her face "That's what you said last time."


	6. What I've Done

"How'd you know?" she asked as he just laid there beside her

"Know what?" he asked

"Know that there was a chance I'd remember if you kissed me." She said quietly

"I didn't. I just wanted to kiss you if it might be only time I'd get to do so." He said

"Of course." She laughed

"We should tell the others." He said

"In a little while." She said

She knew if she went to tell the others then she wouldn't get this. There were too many problems at the moment, but at this moment she enjoyed the silent comfort. She was even happier that it wasn't illegal.

"It's been four years." She stated

Shane didn't say anything. Claire shot up and looked at him.

"Oh, god." She said

It was like some realization. She invaded his life and theirs. She hadn't even thought about the chance if they had moved on. She moved from the bed and made her way quickly to the door.

"Claire." He called after her

"I was stupid, I'm sorry." She said

It wasn't often or rather you never hear her say that. She felt ridiculous all of the sudden now.

"I should go. I have to be at…" she paused "Somewhere. Tomorrow."

"Claire wait." He said following after her

"Shane no." she said "I barged right back in like I still lived here and nothing had changed."

"Nothing has." He said "Things fell apart after you left."

"Impossible." She countered "I wasn't around that long."

"You have that effect on people." He said

Claire just shook her head as she went down the stairs. She didn't want to hear it. Reaching the bottom she turned on Shane.

"Well, things have changed in my life." She said "A lot of things. I forgot Shane." She said

Eve and Michael came from the living room to see the commotion. Neither knew what was going on. They had just sat in the living room at opposite sides of the room. Claire looked at them a smiled lightly. Taking them in their arms, she hugged them.

"It's great to see you guys." She said, barely a whisper

"We've missed you so much." Eve said

"You remember…" Michael breathed

Claire only nodded as she stood in front of them.

"I have to go." She said

"What?" Eve exclaimed "No. Your room hasn't even been touched. Stay."

"I can't." she said "It's different now, I just can't. I don't live here anymore."

"Yes, you do." Michael chimed in now

It was surprising to Claire because, he'd always let people have their own free will and choice. He was also fighting for her to stay.

"Claire."

That was a fourth voice. Amelie had returned.

"I see I left too soon." She said coolly

"Good evening." Claire said

"It took something I didn't have to get you to remember." She said

Claire nodded. Claire only looked at Amelie. She knew Amelie wanted something, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to hand it over. It may have been a long time ago, but she remembered that small little book. Every vampire wanted it and would kill for it. Amelie looked at her closely, observing her.

"Do you remember where you put it?" she asked

Claire only nodded. She wish she could've lied.

"Where Claire?"

"Why do you need it?"

"It's dangerous."

"And so are you." She shot back

"Do you want it in Oliver's hands?" she asked

"No, but why should I give it to you?"

"I will guarantee that no harm will come to you or the other you care so much about." She said

"Why don't I believe you?" she said like it was more of a curiosity

"I have no reason to lie."

Claire thought about it. She could hear Eve whispering to Michael about something. Her past memories now blended in with her more recent ones like Caltech and past boyfriends melding with her recent run ins with vamps and… Michael oh god, did he tell anyone else about his ghost issue, and the book that Amelie was wanting, did it get moved poor just forgotten?

Claire left the circle that had formed around her and moved to the book shelf. Her fingers ran across them until she came across the Holy Bible. She pulled it out and handed it to Amelie.

"Claire no!" Shane exclaimed.

Amelie took it and opened it. There in the small cut of the pages was a smaller book. Amelie nodded and started towards the door.

"I will take you back to your home, unless you would be taking you residence back here." Amelie said

All three of them figured she'd say yes. Claire looked back at them grimly. It had changed. She never figured she'd have this effect on anyone and it surprised her that she did. She moved to follow Amelie. Her place was in her work. That was why she was here. They didn't know about it and they didn't need to.

"No, I will go home." She said

"Claire."Eve exclaimed "You can't go."

Claire didn't say anything. She smiled lightly and walked out into the early morning and stepped into the stretch limo outside that had tinted windows. Amelie didn't walk out directly after. She lingered.

"She may have remembered, but she is different. She is no longer in school and has grown up." Amelie said

No one said anything, but their minds were going a 100 mph. What was going on? No one understood.

Amelie left. The house was deathly quiet now. Shane's thoughts were focused on what Claire had said. Things were different. She didn't mean to get in the middle of his life. Slamming his fist against the wall, he went back upstairs. Eve and Michael still stood there.

"What do we do now?" Eve asked

"I have no idea, but we just got blown off I think." he said

Eve nodded in agreement.

"I'm going back to work at Common grounds." She said then

"What? no." Michael said harshly

"Yes. Oliver said it himself, I'm one of his best workers so, I'm going back. I need to make a change myself."

This house wasn't going back to the way it was. Not unless time was rewound and time wasn't rewinding anytime soon.

"Are you going to sleep?" she asked him

He shook his head no.

"I doubt any of us are now."

"Would you stay down here with me?" she asked

"Sure."

Both of them moved to the living room and sat down on the couch. Eventually as their quiet talking went on, Eve fell asleep. Michael still stayed. The memory of when Claire caught him disappearing was flitting through his mind. They all had specific memories of her that made them glad they knew her, that was his. He'd not told anyone about that. Not even now, but she found out about it by just waking up and finding him downstairs playing. He wasn't sure if he ever told her, but he was glad that he could tell someone. He was glad it was her.

In time he was sure she'd be back. She'd take up her old room and things would go back to normal. The normal part was just guessing, but maybe she just needed time. It was all just a matter of time.


	7. Down In The Lab

Claire set her keys down on the small table as she closed the door behind her. She looked at her bracelet. She knew what these bracelets really meant. Sam wasn't completely wrong, but he wasn't completely forward either. Sure, it guaranteed protection, but it also meant she'd have to do whatever Amelie told her to do.

She wanted to sleep, but after what had happened she knew it wouldn't be happening. So, she just went upstairs to her mess of a room where she had a wall full of papers with different symbols on them. Her desk was scattered with books that had their own catalog of dust and were extremely old as well as other papers. It showed that she worked too much.

Like she'd been doing it a dozen times, she moved over to her laptop on her bed and opened it. She had the application that she'd been using earlier was still up and continued. She got up and looked at it over again as she walked over to the bulletin board. Her room was starting to look like Myrnin's lab. After a while, she grabbed her hot pink iPod and plugged it in. She zigzagged through the room.

"Ada!" Claire called

There was nothing. Claire turned around to walk off, but jumped when I saw her two dimensional form standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What?" she hissed at Claire using the earbuds that were plugged into Claire's ears to speak.

"I need to get to Myrnin's lab. I might have a formula that will extend the period of time for Myrnin to be lucid." Claire said

Ada didn't waste time. A portal opened before Claire finished. Granted, Ada didn't like Claire very much, but she loved Myrnin.

Claire walked through and ended up in the dark of Myrnin's lab. It was dark. Claire pulled out her cell phone and used it to get around the room to light up a few of the oil lamps. As she did she noticed Myrnin in his cage. He seemed to be sleeping or so it looked. He was also locked in.

"You just stay there, don't strain yourself." Claire muttered to herself as she started to move around the place

It felt strange and yet not strange as she moved around the place. All the blanks had filled in so it wasn't so frustrating that people were walking on eggshells around her.

"There is something different about you."

Claire jumped and turned. Myrnin was sitting up in his cage.

"Things are always different when you remember things. Things that happened at seventeen no less." Claire sighed

"Ah. Such a young age." He said

"Yeah. Advanced placement put me here and then I got shoved out by my parents. I could handle vampires, but apparently I couldn't handle guys." Claire huffed

She mixed a few more ingredient together.

"Alright. In a few hours that will be ready. It should help you stick around longer." Claire said

She looked back at Myrnin. He was looking at her as if he was seeing someone else. Claire didn't leave right away. It probably would've been a good idea if she did, but she didn't. She sat down on the floor and grabbed a book. She handed it to Myrnin then grabbed one for herself.

"You are not going to sleep? I prefer my students to be in top shape." Myrnin said a bit coldly

"Trust me, I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it at the moment." She said "I just figured I could work for a while."

Myrnin did not complain. He just opened the book and started to read. For hours even after the sun came up, she read. It wasn't as if she had classes anymore. Because a college graduate at twenty years old meant that she basically was still a freak. She was too smart for her own good.

"I don't get it." Claire said after a few hours of reading that could've put anyone to sleep. "There's something missing and yet I don't know what."

Claire sighed irritated and Myrnin just chuckled as he took some of what Claire had contructed hours before. Claire bit her tongue and said nothing. She didn't want to be filleted today. There was something missing though. it was a big freakin something.

"You know what? I'm going to head up to the university to see if I can't use one of their labs." Claire said matter of factly

She wasn't sure why, but she felt that if she just went there and was in the environment she knew best. It all gave her a headache period, but she didn't get to quit this job. It was under Amelie's orders.

"Who said you could leave." He said coldy "You are here to work and you can leave when I say you can."

"I came on my own accord I can leave on my own accord." Claire shot back

Reaching up, she ripped the key that always hung around her neck now and put it in the lock. She left and locked the door behind her.

Myrnin scowled and went back to reading his book while mumbling something incoherent.

Shane saw her walking across the street towards the university.

"Figured she couldn't stay away from the place. She's a freak for learning." He smirked

She had a serious look on her face. He followed behind her to see where she was going. She stopped in one of the physics rooms. He watched her pause then walk up to the young man at the desk. She could hear the conversation.

"I don't know if you remember me-" she started

"You were one of my best students who also happened to get acid spilt on her." He said not looking up

"Right." She said biting her bottom lip

"Plus, you're surprisingly popular around here Miss Danvers." He added "What can I do for you?"

He looked up at her with a slight smile.

"I was wondering if I could use the lab." She said

"For?" he asked

Shane was a little curious himself. Why did she need the lab? School was out for her. Claire just sighed.

"Your job?" he asked

Claire nodded.

"Then I guess you may. I will even be your assistant." He smirked

Claire giggled a little. The TA was different than she remembered. He seemed more laid back.

"So I imagine you have a full time job now?" Claire pried

"The professor died two years ago so, they handed me the job without so much as a word. I couldn't really complain though, it has its perks."

"Except for vampires." Claire muttered

"Yep. Except for vampires." He agreed

Claire looked at him. She didn't think he heard it and was surprised.

"So, what are we doing here in the lab."

"I'm looking for a component that will work with a mixture I've made. It's supposed to help people." She replied

"I'm Jake by the way." He said and held a hand out

It surprised Claire. Nobody had really done much introducing to her. She'd kept to herself. She never even knew his name.

"Nice to meet you Jake." She said taking his hand and shaking it

Then again she still had trouble tellingherself that she was no longer a student. Well, in a sense she was being she was an apprentice to Myrnin, but did that count? Ugh, she didn't know anymore. His hand didn't completely leave hers right away. It lingered there then they parted. He wasn't that much older than her anyway. Oh god, Claire thought, I did not just think that. A cough interrupted the two and they both looked up. Shane stood in the doorway.

"I saw you coming into the building and thought that you were getting g yourself into trouble." He said

Claire's heart skipped slightly.

"Just work." She said

He nodded and stepped further into the room.

"Can I help?" he offered

Claire held her breath for a moment. She knew, she should say no so that he didn't get involved. He hated vampires, but the words came out before she could even stop them.

"Sure. The more the merrier?" she half laughed

It suddenly felt wrong and an awkward tension rose. Maybe, she was just making it up. Nope, she thought as she looked up at Shane who was looking at the TA with a harsh look like he was taking something that was his. Claire moved from in between them and over to the shelves. Being able to be a double major in Caltech gave her one heck of an advantage though and that was one of the pluses to remembering being seventeen because she'd taken advanced legends and myths and was never quite sure as to why till now.

"Let's get started." Shane said

"Yeah…" Claire trailed off

"Now, what does your boss have you doing that you need to be here?" Jake asked

Shane had a confused look.

"It's just chemistry stuff." That's what Claire told herself anyway

She didn't like to believe it was magic so, she just called it chemistry.

"Well, it seems a little more complicated than that." He said

"I can't explain at the moment. They just need it is all."

"You're helping them." Shane said seeming like he was trying to take it in

"I can't explain."

"Well, try Claire. Why would you help them? They don't need it. They're blood sucking leeches." He spat

Because they're dying. She didn't say it out loud, but she thought about it and one name hit her, Michael. She'd noticed it quickly and he was her friend. They were all her friends, but everything she remembered was years ago. It was all just so complicated. She looked at Shane coldly now.

"Some of them are my friends too, like Michael for instance. I care about my friends okay? So either help me or get the hell out of my way. I don't have time for your whining or…whatever." Claire stuttered out the last part

Shane chuckled at the last part too and nodded. She knew she must not have been too convincing. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright." He said "Just don't beat me up okay?"

Claire rolled her eyes and tried to fight him off, but he didn't let go. She stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you working for them. Not that I really knew anyways."

"I didn't want you involved. Hence I'm…all...alone."

The last parts kind of drew out in her own realization.

"You, alone? No, I don't think so. I've been stalking you since you left the house. Well, sort of. You disappeared from you're apartment. You didn't even walk out the front door…"

"Don't hurt yourself." Claire piped up

She could tell he was thinking like crazy. He just nudged her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not letting you do this alone."

Claire's smile on her face fell. If he knew what she was doing this for he'd hate her for life. She pulled away and faked a smile. He must've bought it too being they started up work. She even taught him a few things he didn't know, which was a lot of things.


	8. It Wants Her

Neither of them found out what she was really up to. They just went along with it.

"So, how do you know what you're doing?" Shane asked "I can't even understand it."

"It's a gift." Claire gloated

Shane chuckled.

"Well, I have missed work for this." he said flatly

"You make it sound so bad."

"Well, I'm in school. I don't do school very well." He said

Claire rolled her eyes as she placed the beakers in their rightful place.

"I never knew you were an expert whiner." She joked

"Hey!"

She laughed even more. Shane just flung water at her. Shane waited for her outside the lab.

"Claire," Jake called

She turned.

"Yes?" she said

"If you ever need to get into the lab again," he handed her a piece of paper "Anytime, just call."

She smiled.

"Thank you." She said

He nodded and walked back to his desk. He glanced back as she walked out.

"Wow." Shane scoffed

"What?" Claire said

"If that wasn't a way to pick up a girl, I don't what was then." He said sarcastically

"He was not picking me up." She said

"Yeah, he was." Shane argued

Claire stopped and looked at him. She tilted her head to the side as a grin started to form on her face.

"You're jealous." She said

"What?" he asked "No."

He'd said it all too quickly. Huffing he stormed off. Claire started laughing hysterically as she went to catch up with him. He stopped by the door. She stopped in front of him and bit her lip. He looked adorable.

"You want me to walk you?" Claire offered as she looked at the twilight sky

A few of the stars were starting to peek out. It would be beautiful and perhaps even romantic if there weren't vampires around the town bent on feeding.

"I was about to ask you that." He said

Claire held up both wrists.

"Right." He said quietly

As they started walking across the quad, Claire noticed a large black car outside the gates. It was unmistakably Eve's.

"I called her." Shane mumbled

"Well then, I guess you don't need me." Claire said

Claire made an effort to smile, but it more than likely came out a grimace.

"See you around then." She said

"You need a ride?"

"No, that's okay. I don't live far." She answered

Turning to walk past him, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Be careful." He said

Then leaning in he kissed her cheek. He walked off and got in the car. It didn't leave right away and Claire could hear distant arguing. It was nice to see him though. Slowly, Claire started making her way down the sidewalk. It only got darker as she walked and she knew she was being watched. It only took her one guess to know who it was.

"Brandon, if you're going to stalk me, then you have to be more quiet." Claire said sounding ultimately bored

"Well, I'm just here on orders of course." He said walking up to her from underneath a street lamp

"From Oliver?" she asked

She didn't like Oliver, but both him and Amelie kept Claire close. Claire didn't understand it and she didn't want to. She wanted to do this and hope for it to be over. It'd be just her luck that it'd never be over.

"Long day?"

Claire looked at him, giving him that 'you're stupid' look.

"Brandon, you may be my stalker, but that doesn't mean we talk like buddies." Claire said

Brandon looked at her sharply. She knew he was giving her a look that showed how much he wanted to rip her apart. She just brushed it off. She knew she should've been scared, but she knew scary and it wasn't him. What was scary was Myrnin without his dosage. She shivered thinking about it. in an instant she grabbed a hold of Brandon's arm. He smirked and looked down at her.

"Feeling close all of the sudden?" he inquired

Then his face hardened. He knew what she knew now and why she was shaking. It was quiet, way quiet. He took hole of her too, not because he was scared, but because for some stupid reason he couldn't describe, she was useful. She needed to be alive.

"The Glass house isn't far. Run Claire." Brandon growled

She looked at him briefly then started to go. She heard grunting then all of the lights on the street went out. She looked up and down them. She saw nothing, but knew something was there. The never ending chill down her spine told her that. Her feet couldn't seem to move though. They felt glued to the asphalt.

The chain unraveled from her wrist. Her whole being was shaking and she would use the silver if she had too. She walked slowly down the street nearly stumbling as she did. It was so dark that she couldn't see two feet in front of her. Her breathing staggered and she felt terrified.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she tripped

A grunt of agony mingled with her scream. Claire had tripped over a body. Feeling for it, she felt who it was. It was Brandon and he was bleeding horridly for what she could feel. Her hands were covered in the sticky blood.

"C'mon, get up." She said panicky

Brandon didn't budge. Claire was near tears and ready to cry. Brandon reached out and grabbed the wrist that had the silver. He winced, but didn't let go.

"Claire, run." He breathed "It wants you."

Claire scrambled backwards and in the deep of the night a young woman's scream echoed through the streets. Anyone who heard it pretended that they heard nothing. She fought and tried to get away, but whatever had a hold on her wasn't letting go.

Shane and Eve bolted for the front door and locked the door behind them. Shane didn't stick around, he just went upstairs. Eve made her way to the kitchen where she saw Michael drinking from a black sports bottle. She crinkled her nose and grabbed a bowl up from the cupboard. There was chili being warmed up on the stove. She grabbed a bowl and left Michael to his…drink. He saw her absorbed into the tv.

"How was work?" he asked

"Same bitches different day. Shane had a more interesting day though." she said "Him and Claire decided to play with a chemistry set, but all he could talk about was how Claire's TA or what used to be her TA, now he's a professor, was hitting on her. He kept going on about it." she said

Michael smirked. This seemed to be something major to her and it was surprising that of all the things to get her excited, it would be Claire getting hit on by one of her old teachers. Then all of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Eve was up in an instant and Shane came bounding down the stairs. No one usually came to the house unless they came with life or death things or just to try and burn the house down.

Opening the door, Brandon fell inside. Eve screamed and jumped back. Michael bent down to help him.

"Dude, he's a leech don't help him!" Shane exclaimed

Brandon was a bloody mess. He was hardly recognizable.

"What happened?" Michael asked dismissing Shane's comment

"Claire…she's here?" Brandon breathed

"No." Shane said

"I told her…to…come here." Brandon said

"Oh god." Eve squeaked

"Eve, get down here and try to stop the bleeding."

"No! I don't him trying to bite me." Eve snapped

"Eve!" Michael shouted

She moved quickly and was beside Brandon. She didn't get super close, but she helped him. Michael left the room and was back with towels. Brandon started coughing up blood and Eve just screamed.

"She is key…she will save…save us…we need her." He choked "She can't die."

"Oh god."

"It wants her." He breathed

Brandon choked even more. Then he just stopped moving.

"He's dead." Michael said quietly


	9. Splitting Up

They all sat on the couch now. Michael was on the phone with Oliver and Eve was digging her face into his shoulder and shuddering. Shane looked straight ahead. The words were still running through his mind. A sudden knock at the door startled all three of them. Michael closed his phone and set it on the table. Eve didn't move as he got up and answered the door. Amelie and Oliver swept in. they both knelt down beside the covered body.

"What could do this?" Oliver said rhetorically

He looked up at Michael with a sharp cold look.

"He just came through the door looking for Claire." Shane cut in

Both Oliver and Amelie looked at him now. His face was blank of any emotion. He didn't know what to feel. She was gone.

"Where is she?" Amelie asked

Shane just shook his head.

"She never made it here." He said "But I'm going to go look for her."

"Not wise unless you'd like to be the bait, then I wouldn't stop you." Oliver said

"She could be dead." Shane said coldly

"She isn't."

Everyone looked at Amelie.

"Whatever has her needs her. She will live, but for how long, I don't know."

"We should look for her then." Eve said "I know a few people who'll help."

In an instant Eve grabbed Michael's phone from the table and walked off into the kitchen already having dialed the number. Oliver followed.

"I'll go now." Michael said

He turned to Shane.

"Don't get yourself killed." He said

Shane glared at him.

"Don't give me that look either I know what kind of moron you can be."

Shane rolled his eyes. Before he could retort Michael was gone and the door was hanging open. Shane looked around. The only that kept them protected had fled out into the dark to look for the girl that dug herself into trouble. Now him and Eve were stuck in the house with two vampires. Shane took an uneasy step back. Eve came back and froze.

"Where's Michael?" she asked

"He bolted early to get a head start in looking for Claire." Shane said

"Shit, I have his phone."

"We should go." Shane said

"Go where?" Eve asked

"Look for Claire." Shane said

"He is right." Amelie said "We will go look for her and whatever has taken her. Oliver you wil stay here with the girl and protect the house."

He nodded, a small grin forming.

"No!" Shane and Eve exclaimed at the same time

"He's crazy." Eve said

"If he touches her-"

"If he harms her I will deal with him properly." Amelie interjected coldly "He won't do anything short of keeping her alive."

"It will be nice to catch up with my employee." Oliver said

"Lowe and Hess are out there as well." Eve said as she gulped

Shane nodded and followed Amelie out. He had to speed walk to keep up with her and he wasn't even all that sure he wanted to. At the moment he was extremely vulnerable and without any protection for himself.

"Don't worry." Amelie said

"Why would I worry? Apparently Claire would trust you enough to become your slave so I'm perfectly fine." Shane said sarcastically with lots of emphasis

Amelie chuckled. She actually made an effort to laugh a little and it scared Shane a little. His fist clenched.

"I see why she protects your way of living and has stayed away." She said

"What? You know why she wouldn't come back to the Glass house?"

"Indeed. She has been away for four years and a lot has changed. She has changed you all have changed. She knows she'd disrupt whatever life you three have accustomed yourselves to."

"Life?" Shane scoffed "We don't have a life. Michael is a vampire thanks to you and we've been avoiding each other. Everything fell apart. I can't even say I'm friends with them. Their just housemates."

"The problems in your household is only your fault. You could have moved on. it was only your choice not to."

"And you could've kept her here!" Shane yelled

Amelie stopped and turned. He'd seen her cold and icy, but right now her face was just sullen.

"I needed her to learn. I needed her alive. For that she had to leave. I'm sure you understand that. You'd want her to live right?"

Shane didn't say anything.

"Then don't question my authority over her. I do need her alive. She is everything at this point."

Shane could see the seriousness in her eyes. She turned away from him, her icy nature returning and turned the corner.

"Where are we going?" he asked next

"There is another I need to seek council with." She said

The rest of the walk was silence till they came to an alley. Shane shivered from looking down it.

"What's down there?" he asked

Amelie didn't answer. She just kept walking. Something told him he shouldn't be going down there. He followed her anyways. He didn't see much except for Amelie's form. She stopped in front of a door that was locked. Opening it she stepped inside.

"Close the door and lock it." she ordered

Shane complied. Next thing you know I'll be her slave, he thought. Turning, he followed her into a dimly lit room. There were books everywhere along with large collections of dust. There were broken beakers and test tubes on another table.

"Myrnin." Amelie called

"Yes?" came another voice

Shane turned and his eyes went a little wide. There sitting in a cage was a vampire, but there was something about him. He wasn't all there. He looked at Shane like he could be a chew toy.

"You brought me food Amelie, that's sweet." He set his book aside

"No Myrnin. This boy isn't food. He's Claire's at the present time." She replied "Have you seen her? Your apprentice?"

"Not since morning." He replied "She is missing?"

"She is. I thought maybe she had escaped."

"If she had escaped, she wouldn't come here. She would know better." Myrnin said "Let me out. I can help."

"Myrnin you are not as lucid as you once were. I cannot." Amelie replied

"Amelie, on the table. She's created a new formula. It will last longer; she's made sure it does. Give it to me and let me help."

Amelie turned and saw it. Shane stood there feeling conflicted. Claire was this crazy leech's student? What was she doing for them? Amelie unlocked his cage and handed him the formula. He drank it all in one gulp. For a second he saw Myrnin's eyes roll back to the back of his head then he was out of the cage and stretching. He looked directly at Shane as if analyzing him. Then he looked at Amelie and nodded.

"I'll find her." He promised "I have to. No other student has lasted so long. She is close to finding it. Amelie, she could save us."

Then he was gone. Shane looked at Amelie who was already leaving.

"Save you? Why would she do that? You don't need it let alone deserve it." he blurted

Amelie looked at him.

"She took the job Shane. You talk to her about it."

That was all she said. She'd even gone as far as to say his name. She was cold about it as well. She didn't wait for him. He followed after her. They were supposed to be looking for Claire and the farthest they got was releasing a crazy ass vampire. Shane hoped that Eve and Michael were doing better on their ends.

* * *

><p>Claire coughed and sat up. Her head ached. Reaching up, she winced. It was sticky wet.<p>

"Great." She mumbled "This is worse than a hangover."

"Claire Danvers."

Claire shot up then and looked around. It was all dark and the only light source came from a light bulb overhead. She scrambled backwards and ran right back into a wall.

"What do you want!" she cried out

"You are special Claire. You have connections and I hear you're very smart." He said

Her breathing was ragged. She looked around, her eyes bigger than saucers.

"Don't be scared Claire. I won't kill you until you become utterly useless and even then I might keep you for a pet."

Claire shuddered. Whoever was there was fast which meant that he must've been a vampire.

"I should properly introduce myself, it's be rude if I didn't." he said

He stepped into the light and Claire bit back a blood curdling scream.

"My name is Bishop. I'd ask you your name, bu tit wasn't hard to find out so it would've been pointless you see." he said "IT is nice to finally see you with my own eyes."

He leaned down and looked at her with a wide smile.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to return." He said


	10. In That Time Of Dying

**I know I haven't said it, but I am very happy that you all are liking this. It's really surprised me being this is my first Morganville fic. I want to say thank you for the reviews along with favoriting this. it's really put a lot of smiles on my face. **

**Well, here you go. I'm sure you're interested in reading instead of my babbling haha.**

Michael went to the campus. There are hundreds of rooms not to mention the underground tunnels. The place was completely dark with the exception of the large dorm party that could be heard even without vampire hearing and the lights on in the science building. He bolted through the halls quickly without time to spare. Going into the science building, he slowed down to walking. It was the Physics room that had all its lights on.

A professor was at the board. That had to be the guy Shane was speaking of. Maybe he knew something and if he didn't talk Michael had special that would get him to.

"Hey." He called as he walked up the rows of lab tables

The young man turned and set down the marker he was using on the dry erase board.

"Can I help you?"

"Claire Danvers. I heard she was here earlier?" Michael said

"She was. Everything alright?" he asked

"She's missing."

The professor gulped and Michael saw it.

"At this very moment, you need to make your words very clear or I might just rip your intestines out. Got it?" Michael said darkly

He just nodded. Michael stepped closer.

"Do you know where Claire is?" Michael asked

"N-no. I swear. She came here looking for help on some formula. She said it was for her job. I swear!" he stammered

"You better be right. If I find out otherwise…" Michael didn't finish

He'd let the young professor figure it out for himself. Michael turned and started for the door.

"Do you want help?" he offered

"Sure, if you want to go out and get yourself killed." Michael snapped

Jake let out a deep breath when Michael was gone. He steadied his hands on his desk. Then pulling open the bottom drawer on the left he pulled out a key. He looked at it for a moment; turning he opened the cabinet in the corner. He knew he could get in trouble for having it, but he knew it would get him thrown in jail. Jake pulled the shotgun out and grabbed the bullets in the bottom. Sure, regular bullets would only dent them, but wooden bullets were different and these were homemade. He cocked the gun and grabbed a few extra shells before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Claire cowered in the corner for a while and after Bishop had left her alone she got up and started pacing. Her mind went into full gear as she tried to think of a way out. She thought of calling Ada, but she wasn't sure Ada would be able to get to her. What felt like hours later, the door opened blinding Claire and a shrill giggling voice caught her attention.<p>

"Mmmm looks like dinner." She said

Claire backed up only to run straight back into a wall and gulped.

"You look delicious Miss Claire is it? I've never had the pleasure of having a girl before. I'm glad you're my first. I hear great things about freaks." She said "The name's Ysandre by the way and you won't soon forget it I'm sure, because I'm going to have so much fun with you and just take my time savoring it."

This couldn't get any worse, Claire thought to herself. This was going to hurt…a lot. She couldn't imagine what it felt like, but that didn't mean she didn't hear things. Her breath stuttered then just completely stopped as Ysandre was now mere centimeter's from her face. Claire thought about side stepping her and running for the door that was sure to be locked, but before the thought was completely finished her head was yanked sideways and a murderous scream ripped through her as fangs sunk into Claire's neck. Seconds later, she fell backwards through the wall and hit something hard. Ysandre started to yell, but it was cut off.

Claire clutched at her neck and looked around frightened. Then a two dimensional figure appeared in front of her.

"People are looking for you , you know."

It was Ada.

"Oh." Was all Claire could manage at the moment.

Her neck was throbbing and she felt incredibly dizzy.

"Um…thank you." Claire breathed

"Whatever, don't mention it…ever." Ada said in her flat tone "And you might want to hurry on your way. I might've just dropped in the vampire part of town."

"What?" Claire panicked

She scrambled to her feet still holding her neck. Looking around, she noticed that she was in the town square.

"I have to get to of here. No bracelet is going to keep me alive when I'm bleeding out the neck." She murmured

Turning, she just started to run. She just kept going and as she rounded the next corner, she ran right into something solid. Actually, she bounced right off and landed right on the ground.

"Claire!"

In an instant, she was picked right up off the ground and she started feeling nauseous from all the movement. Looking up, she saw it was Michael. He was with someone else though.

"She's been bitten." The other one said

He had a sweet voice.

"Claire are you awake?" Michael asked

Michael coddled her and looked back at Jake.

"I need you to get out your phone and dial Eve Rosser's number." Michael ordered

"What is it?"

Michael told him the number then he looked back down at the young woman in his arms. The blood smelled sweet and tingled his senses. He could feel his fangs extended. Control, he told himself. It didn't mean that he didn't wonder about how it could taste.

"We found her and are on our way now." Was all Jake said

He clicked it shut.

"No offense, but I would like it if we didn't stay around here too long. It's dark and she'd bleeding pretty badly not to mention we're in the middle of vamp square." Jake said

"Hmmm he has a sweet voice." Claire mumbled

"Keep talking." Michael said as het starting walking

"What?"

"You're keeping her up. She needs to be awake. She could have a concussion or other injuries." Michael explained

"I'm okay…really." Claire said as if in a dream state "Let me walk Michael…you're too nice of a guardian angel."

Michael chuckled.

"You can't walk or else I'd let you."

* * *

><p>Shane left Amelie in a heartbeat running back to the Glass House right as he hung up from Eve's call. He could hear the growls behind me, but ignored them. There was only one thing that mattered at the moment and that was making sure Claire was okay. In about ten minutes flat he busted through the door. Eve came from the kitchen with two coffee cups of coffee headed straight for the living room. Oliver leaned against the stairwell. Walking into the living room, Shane froze. There was a dish towel to her neck held by Michael. Eve handed Jake the second coffee mug as he sat in the chair Michael always sat in. wait, Jake? Shane was more focused on the dish towel that was redder than he could believe that was held to Claire's neck. She was dying.<p> 


	11. Holding Trouble

**I did put something extra in here because I thought it's be funny. Can ya spot it vampire fiends? Do enjoy the chapter. **

"What the hell is he doing here!" Shane exclaimed pointing at Jake

"He helped find her. He could be arrested for what he was even carrying." Eve said

"And I will take a lot of consideration in doing so for carrying that thing." Oliver growled gesturing to the shotgun

"If it's our lives over your dead ones, then guess who I'm going to pick?" Jake said sarcastically

Oliver growled and his fangs sprang into action.

"Enough." Amelie's quiet yet commanding voice cut in

She walked over to Claire and looked down at her.

"Claire, wake up." She said

Claire twitched a little.

"She's not even conscious." Shane said

"Claire," she said again "wake up, now."

Claire's eyes shot open. They shouldn't have been able to, but they did. She laid there struggling.

"Who did this?"

Claire didn't seem to comprehend it. She just shook her head.

"Stay with me Claire. Who did this?"

"Vampire." She said "Vam-"

Her words faded and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"That's not hard to tell." Oliver muttered

Shane shot him a death threatening glare. Oliver only smiled at him.

"You need to let her rest. If you push her anymore, she'll die." Michael said as he picked her up in his arms

He was out of the room and up the stairs fast before anyone could say anything. Amelie stood for a second then turned as the door bursted open. Myrnin walked in and looked around. His gaze stopped at the large spot on the couch that had blood seeped into it. His eyes went red.

"Leave." Oliver said "Now."

He wasn't talking to Myrnin, but to the other three that were the food. Shane was the first to dash for the stairs then it was Eve and Jake. Myrnin growled and had gotten a hold on Eve who let out a blood curdling scream. Oliver jumped between them and threw him back. He didn't hit the floor though. he just disappeared.

"He is not well." Amelie said

"You sent him through?" Oliver asked

Eve noticed that he sounded concerned.

"Yes, Claire will see him when she is better. They must finish or so Myrnin says."

Oliver shook his head.

"She will die." He said in a low quiet voice

Amelie didn't say anything to his comment. She just turned and fell through whatever Myrnin did. Eve reached out and there was nothing.

"What the hell?" she murmured

"Well, this was…entertaining." Oliver said "I expect to see you in a few hours."

"But Claire-"

"No excuses." Oliver snapped and walked out leaving the door wide open

"Asshole." Eve growled

"He probably heard that." Jake said

"Good." She said

Jake closed the door behind him and kept his shotgun close as he made his way back to the campus.

Michael on the other hand was upstairs with Claire who hadn't let go.

"I missed you." She murmured "I missed you even when I didn't know you. I felt so lonely. I'm sorry Shane."

Michael moved slowly from her grasp and kissed her forehead.

"Just sleep." He told

"Mhm…" she squeaked "I love you."

Michael walked out with that knowledge and saw Shane sitting by her door. Shane looked up at him tiredly.

"She alright?" he asked

"She'll be out for a while. If you want to see her she'd in there talking in her sleep." He answered

Shane nodded and stood. He hesitated at first remembering the last time he was in there. It was to say goodbye and this time he didn't want to have to say it under different circumstances. Walking in, he saw her laying there. There was a fresh towel pressed to her neck.

"You're not just going to stand there." She murmured

It wasn't a question. He smirked and sat in the chair beside her bed. Taking her hand in his he shivered. She was cold. He rubbed her hand in between his then pulled another blanket over top of her. He stayed there with her and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Eve checked in on both of them before she left for her shift at seven am. Claire was pale and looked like she was barely breathing.<p>

"Wake up soon." She whispered

She closed the door and walked down the stairs as she saw Michael coming up.

"How are they?"

"Sleeping like the dead." She said quietly

"She'll be fine." He said

"What about us?" she asked "Now that she's here, whatever was after her will come here. Might I add it was a vampire so it can get in."

"We will do what we always do and that is fight. We always find a way."

"There hasn't been a we in a very long time." Eve said

She didn't say anything else. She walked out and if Michael could've done the whole 'run after and fix everything' he would've, but the whole daytime thing got in the way. Huffing he walked to his room which was now darkened and laid back on his bed.

Across the hall, Claire shifted a little and that was enough to wake Shane from his dead sleep. He noticed the towel had fallen from her neck to the floor. Her neck was swollen with the bite marks. They looked more like rips into her neck rather than bite marks. She turned over and sighed as if in some content dream. Moving silently, Shane laid down beside her. He barely touched her, but just laid there. She turned over quickly and buried herself into his chest while clutching a handful of his shirt. He didn't hesitate to hold her. It's all he wanted.

* * *

><p>Eve wiped down the counter as someone tapped their fingers on it trying to get her attention or so she thought.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked irritatedly

He had dark hair and black attire from his leather jacket to his black boots. He didn't even look at her. He just looked around the shop and huffed.

"Hey." She said sharply

He looked at her now with raised eyebrows.

"Did you want something?" she asked

"I was looking for someone." He said

"Who?" she asked not really caring

"My little brother…Stefan." He mumbled in a low voice "Apparently he's skipped out of here. It just might be one of the smartest things he's done while trying to wipe me off his trail. This place is dead."

"You have no idea." Eve grumbled as he left the shop

Monica and her band of idiots came up to the counters right then.

"Who was that and why would he want to talk to a thing like you?" she sneered

"No idea, don't know, and don't care." Eve said flatly

Eve turned away and started heading for the back room.

"Hey bitch! We were getting ready to order here." Gina yelled

Eve turned and looked at them with a hatred look. Walking back, she paused. She'd thought about it before she did it and over all just didn't care. Eve reached across and grabbed Gina by the hair and slammed her head down on the counter not once, but twice.

"Call me bitch again and I'll give you an even bigger headache." Eve growled

Gina whimpered as Monica a Jennifer just stood there wide eyed. Eve let go and shoved her back.

"Get out." Came and even angrier growl from behind Eve

Eve hung her head and started to take off her apron. I knew this wouldn't last, she thought to herself.

"Not you." He said stopping Eve by grabbing her arm

He was looking at Monica and he groupies.

"You three, out. You're always causing some sort of trouble in my shop. I want you out!"

"She started it!" Monica squealed "Plus it wasn't us." She gesture to Jennifer and herself

"Fine." He aside more calmly and looked directly at Gina.

"Out."

"But you're my protector. You can't do this." she stuttered

Oliver walked from behind the counter and every pair of eyes followed holding their breath. he grabbed a hold of her wrist and snapped off her bracelet.

"Not anymore." He said "Get. Out."

Right then and there she just started crying. It was like some soap opera and Oliver wasn't putting up with it. He rolled his eyes and walked back behind the counter and to the back room without a word. The silence continued after Gina ran for a few more seconds then everyone went on talking like it never happened, everyone except for Monica and Jennifer that is. They were giving Eve the glare from hell. Eve just gulped down the large amount of air she had sucked in.

"This ain't over bitch. You are so gonna pay for that, you can count on it. And tell the freak that I look forward to seeing her as well because as far as I'm concerned you're both in the same boat." Monica snapped

"Shit." Eve said under her breath as she watched them leave

"Eve!" Oliver called

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes just get back here." He called

Eve dragged her feet as she walked back. Oliver had his feet propped up on his desk.

"How fired am I?" she asked

"Not at all. I'm just letting you know that you'll have an escort with you now." He said "I know how those girls get."

"Joy. Who is it then?" she asked

"Me." He said with a toothy grin

Eve's face was quickly caught between horror and annoyance.


	12. Conversations Go Awry

Shane awoke to loud clicks. Opening his eyes, he saw Claire on the clunky laptop eve had let her borrow in the past. She got up, and moved to the wall which had been written with pen. She rubbed her neck briefly and kept going. What was she writing?

"Claire?"

She stopped then turned and smiled.

"You're awake." She said "We've been out of it for days."

"How many?"

"About three give or take." She said

Three days? Really? No wonder he felt so good. Sleep like that could rejuvenate anyone. Claire seemed to be going full speed.

"What are you writing all over the wall?" he asked

"The formula. I might have found something key to it. I need to talk to my boss." She said

Dropping the pen she headed for the door.

"You mean Myrnin? The crazy ass vampire who seems to have lost his mind?" Shane said

Claire froze and turned. She didn't know what to say. She was completely screwed.

"How much do you know?" she asked

"You're trying to save vampires from extinction?"

"You don't understand."

"You can get out of it. You don't have to do this now. You have your memories. You know, you don't have to do it anymore."

"I do." She said "I took the job and I can't back out now."

"There are vampires trying to kill you because of it!" he yelled making her jump

"Bishop!" she said coming to a sudden realization

Dismissing their sudden argument, Claire flung the door open and raced down the hall a little till she'd come to the portrait that covered the way up to the secret room. Pressing the button, the door slid open. She heard Shane following after, but didn't have time to tell him to go away. She froze when she saw who was already up there. Shane ran into her from behind.

"Amelie." Claire said "I was just coming to find you."

"I take it you have found out some information." She said calmly

"Yes, the formula is nearly complete, but is missing a key part to it." Claire said

"I see."

Claire felt out of breath all of the sudden.

"Is there anything else?" Amelie asked

"The one…the one who took me and killed Brandon. His name was…" she trailed off

She knew what it was. It hung on the tip of her tongue. What was it? It started with a 'b'. how did she not know? The guy had his pet rip holes into her neck.

"Bill, no." Claire mumbled trying to figure it out.

"Bishop." Amelie said

"That's it!" Claire exclaimed "He said something about waiting for me or something. Then e let his pet who's a skank by the way ripped into my neck."

Claire rubbed her neck right then. Shane couldn't believe she was so calm about it. Amelie stood then and advanced on Claire. Claire just stood there. Shane couldn't believe she would just stand there. She wasn't even scared. She seemed determined.

"I'm glad you're alive Claire." She said "I must also say that you will start living here from now on. I cannot risk leaving you alone."

"Risk? She's been at enough risk!" Shane exclaimed "She needs to get out of the town!"

"No!" Claire exclaimed

Shane looked at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious." He said

"I am. I'm not going anywhere."

"You were nearly killed Claire."

"I don't care." She said

"I hadn't planned on letting her leave anyhow." Amelie said

Then turning, both Shane and Claire saw Amelie walk through a portal. Shane wanted to question it, but just shook his head and looked back at Claire who was leaving.

"You can't stay here." He said

"It's not your house." She informed him

"That's not what I meant. You were nearly killed."

"I'm fine." She insisted

Shane grabbed her by the arm and swung her around.

"No," he started

"There is still importance here for me. I won't go as long as it's here." She said

"Claire-" he tried again

"Enough Shane. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry that's a problem for you."

Claire stormed off down the stairs leaving him wanting to slam his head against the wall. Couldn't any of his words come out right for once?

Claire walked into the kitchen and saw Eve sitting at the table with Michael.

"I'm moving back in." she said

"Oh?" Michael said "Says who?"

"Amelie. I didn't have a choice."

Eve sat there for a few more seconds before jumping out of her chair and squealing as she nearly knocked Claire on her butt. She squeezed the air right out of her. As soon as Eve let go of her though, Michael stood a few feet away. Claire couldn't decide if he was angry with her or ready to fall apart. In seconds he was queezing her tight too.

"Oh no," she breathed "Michael vampire human ratio."

"Oh right," he let go "Sorry."

She nodded.

"Shane should be happy." Eve muttered

Where was he? She would've thought that he'd be down here hugging to Claire like freaking bacteria.

"I'd love to have this awkward reunion, but I seriously have to go." Claire said "I have to do…things.

"It's nearly dark." Eve said

"So?"

"Did you forget that you live in a town full of vampires?"

"No…but I also where a special bracelet."

"And the one that got to you and Brandon didn't care." Michael chimed in "So, I'm coming with."

"What?" both girls exclaimed

"Yep, my only conclusion."

"It's a bad conclusion." Claire said

"Agreed."

"Wait, how'd you become a vampire anyway?" Claire asked

Feet padded down the stairs and Shane just passed them on his way into the living room. Eve followed with a massive glare. Michael and Claire could hear them arguing and then Shane yelled loudly as if in pain after a loud smacking sound. Claire shook her head and turned back to Michael.

"Anyways…I thought you were all ghosty or whatever." She continued

"What?"

Both Eve and Shane barreled in with looks of surprise.

"Oh," Claire winced "They didn't know…"

Michael's lips pursed and he quickly grabbed a hold of Claire's wrist and headed for the door with her dragging along.

"Time to go." He said quickly

"Michael Glass get back here!" Eve shouted

"Uhhhh…" Claire stammered

"We're not finished here!" she continued

The two were gone though and neither Eve nor Shane could follow.

"Coward." Shane muttered as he slammed the door shut

The two dragged into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

"So, he was some ghost thing?" Eve asked

"I have no clue."

"Should we be worried?" she asked

"It's Morganville."

"Right." She said in agreement

"So… kill some zombies while we await the cowards?" Shane offered

"Sure." She shrugged as she grabbed the second controller

Neither of them could comprehend much at the moment, but both of their minds were working at a hundred miles an hour.

* * *

><p>Claire and Michael on the other hand were speeding down the street and not even wanting to look behind them. To say that Claire was scared was an understatement. She was beyond terrified.<p>

"Michael…" she said

"It'll be okay."

"Ummm…let's just go to the university." She said

Michael couldn't be happier about that statement. The two swerved off at the next block and passed through the gates. A sigh of relief rushed out of him, not that he had to breathe much. The physics lab was lit up. Both of them rushed in there and saw Jake at the white board. He turned abruptly.

"Claire! You're awake. Is there something I can do? You look like you're about to bust."

"Kind of. I thought you might be able to help. I have to get my boss here first."

"How?" Michael whispered to her ear "Amelie shoved him through some weird doorway thing."

"I know. I think I know where he is too. maybe." She said "Ada!"

There was nothing. Claire huffed.

"Ada! Don't you ignore me. You're making me look weird."

"You don't need help with that." Michael murmured

Claire looked back at him appalled. She'd expect that from Eve.

"Shut up!" she said giving plenty of attitude

Michael just wiggled his eyebrows at her and held back his laughter.

"Ada!" she called out again

"What!" she snapped

Her two dimensional form that was all static like appeared in front of Claire. She could hear her voice from the speaker in the room. Both Jake and Michael's eye were wide.

"Where is Myrnin?" she asked

"Why would I tell you?" she sneered

"Because, he's in danger just like all the other vampires. I don't have time to explain. You need to bring him here now."

"You aren't my boss. You don't command me." She snarled

Claire rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Now! Ada!" she yelled

Both Jake and Michael jumped at her fury. Ada stuck her tongue out at her and disappeared. Claire huffed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Claire I'm confused." Michael said

"I-" she took a deep breath "Vampires here are dying. I'm trying to find a cure and Myrnin is the one teaching me to so. His mind isn't safe, but he's trying. I know you two don't get it, but I need your help. Please."

"I don't know about this, but I'll help in any way I can." Jake said

Michael pulled her aside.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, they can't even change vampires. From what Amelie has told me, she's nearly died from changing you. Of course that was only after I asked and anyways what is wrong with you?" she said going off topic

"Claire, I know your mind is moving fast, but stay on topic." He said chuckling

"Myrnin is really sick. I don't know how much longer he'll last, but he can help. He's been searching for the cure for a long time." She said

"Okay, is there anything else?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I…heard you and Shane upstairs. Why stay? Is this it? Claire, this is a death wish."

"It will save my friends." She protested "It'll save you."

There was silence in between them.

"I…couldn't leave him again though." she said quietly "I care too much."

"It's a horrible weakness." He said as he pulled her into a hug

A few moments later Myrnin came flying through and hit the linoleum hard. He grumbled a little then looked up.

"Myrnin? You in there?" Claire asked

"Of course I am. Why would you ask such a thing!" he snapped as he stood and brushed himself off

He seemed to be in his usual attire except for his shoes. They weren't flip flops. They were bunny slippers. Weird.

"I've found everything. I just don't know what's missing." She said quickly

He huffed and looked at the other two.

"You will suffer from this you know." He said

"I don't care. This is more important. I want it done before bishop comes after me again. I don't want him to have a chance." She said

"Bishop? Amelie's father..." Myrnin trailed off

All three of them looked and Myrnin now.

"Oh child, you are already dead if he has already found you." Myrnin said


	13. Want Them Alive?

Claire and Michael got back by dawn. Both Shane and Eve were fast asleep on the couch.

"I just need to rush upstairs for my bag." She said

"You're going?"

"Yeah, Sam's on his way."

"You need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead…which could be soon so never mind." She said

"Claire?" Shane's voice chimed in

They both looked to see him standing in the doorway rubbing his tired eyes. Claire's eye wandered over the mess he was. Subconsciously, she was biting her bottom lip.

"You guys were out all night." He commented

"We might've figured out exactly what is missing." She said snapping from her sudden staring

"We need to talk. All of us."

A horn honked outside.

"Shit." Claire muttered "Sam."

She rushed upstairs to grab her stuff leaving Shane and Michael feeling awkward. Shane shifted a little then reached out and poked Michael. Michael just slapped his hand away.

"So you were all ghost and whatever? That's why you were never around in the daytime?" Shane asked

Michael just nodded. Shane smiled right then.

"That explains a lot. It really does." He commented "You should really share that next time."

"Sorry. I didn't know how to share something like that. It's complicated."

"Is that why you become…"

Shane motioned at Michael then made fan motions.

"This place was like a tomb for me. I had to do something. After the whole Oliver fiasco that nearly killed us…I had to."

"Whatever man. Just be straight with us next time."

"I'm dying." Michael said next

"I know. I kinda found out while we were searching for Claire. She's trying to fix it. I just don't like how it'll have to fix every freaking bloodsucker."

Claire came barreling down the stairs and as she darted between the two and reached for the door Shane grabbed her and yanked her back. She shook off the disorientation and looked at Michael for help. Michael rose his hands in surrender and walked upstairs.

"Traitor." She mumbled

"We need to talk." Shane said

"I don't have time." She said hurried

"Make the time Claire. What's going through your head huh? I get it Michael's the importance, okay?"

"Wait what?" she asked confused

Then it dawned on her.

"Oh you think I stayed because of him." She said "No, that isn't it at all."

"You two seem awfully close then before. And you're bent on avoiding me."

"Shane…I can't explain." She said

Her test felt tight as he backed her against a wall. What was she supposed to say? Oh Shane, for the whole time I was gone I dated and none of it seemed right, then I returned and there was barely anything I couldn't think about that didn't revolve around you. Nope that didn't sound like something she could let out.

"He's important to me, yes, but there are other things too." she said "Things like you."

"I'm a thing."

"You're acting like one at the moment." She said with plenty of sarcasm

He smirked at her comment and blocked her in by putting his arms up on each side of her. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She knew how he stared at her. She'd seen it before when he'd kissed her the first time. She thought about that often. She thought about it whenever she saw him.

Shane couldn't look away from her. Moving in closer, he heard her breath hitch. The horn outside sounded again.

"I have to go." She said barely able to get it out

Walking under his arm, she walked out the door. She looked back briefly as she got in the car.

"Something on your mind? We don't have to go." He said

"Yeah, we do." Claire said

"Claire-"

"Let's just go." Claire interjected

Sam shifted the car into drive and they pulled from the curb. The drive was quiet and Claire had so much going through her mind.

"Amelie's father…" she trailed off

"What?" Sam said braking suddenly and nearly sending her through the windshield

"He's in town. Umm…he attacked me. I don't understand it though. Is he sick too? Is that why he told me that he'd been waiting for me? I just don't get it. Ysandre was hungry, sure." She said casually "But there was something with him."

"Claire, we need to get you out of here." Sam said suddenly

"What? No! If you don't take me to the lab I'll walk." She said

"I hate your ultimatums." Sam growled

"Then you don't need to worry about me." Claire said

She moved to open her door, but he stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere. If anything I can't let you out of my sight." Sam said

Claire sighed and sat back in her seat. She got a pretty good feeling that she was royally screwed. When they got to the lab Sam had to sit down. He insisted on coming inside so he got a bit weary in the sun.

"I will be fine."

Claire nodded and turned to Myrnin who had locked himself back in his cage.

"I think it has something to do with Bishop. I know it sounds weird, but it's only a hunch. I don't know why he'd come after me and say he was looking for me if he didn't have something to do with it." she explained

"He could want your blood child. I know I have on occasion." He said like it was no big thing

Claire shook her head of the horrible picture that suddenly appeared in her mind. Her face crinkled in disgust.

"You could be right though." he said

Wait, he wasn't disagreeing with her? What was up with that? Claire made another batch of the formula for Myrnin that day and just set it aside for him.

"It'll take a few hours, but there." She said

Myrnin only nodded in recognition. Claire turned towards the massive bookshelves and started searching them. She pulled out a few books and started reading them. They each seemed to revolve around large massacres. But the thing about the massacres was that they were all committed by one person. Bishop. He was nothing but a killer. He wiped out towns.

Sam looked through them with her. then looking down at his watch he stood and put the current book in his hands down.

"Claire, it's time to go." He said

Claire looked up. It took her a minute for it to register, but she closed the book and set it aside.

"I won't be in tomorrow." She told Myrnin

"On your search for the holy grail? Good luck. I'm actually hoping you don't die too soon. I haven't had a student like you."

"Thanks?" she said

"Oh no thanks. You're mouthy, sarcastic, and have no manners. Not to mention you have trouble with authority." He said

Claire opened her mouth to protest, but was pulled out of there by Sam. He had a disgruntled looked on his face as he did. She wondered what bothered him.

"Did I do something?" she asked

He said nothing.

"Sam."

He stopped and looked back at her. His look was fierce and had her heart racing.

"You're doing exactly what she wants Claire. You're going to die if you keep going. You have to stop."

"But I'm so close." She protested

"You think that if you find the cure that it'll be over?" he exclaimed. He didn't wait for an answer from her. "It will never be over!"

"I still have to. My friends need it. Therefore they need me." She said

"Friends?"

"Michael, you possibly Myrnin even though he's never in his right mind."

It seemed to have shocked him to hear that. Claire pulled from his now light grip. She didn't cower though.

"Not all of the vampires are horrible. There are those few, those lucky few." She said "I can't stop. I'm so close."

"You can't do it alone either." He said

"I'll be okay. I might be able to convince Ada to help."

"Oh no…no computer is going to help. I might though." he said

"uh-" she started to squeak

"Shane'll want you alive."

"wha-"

"I know things. He hasn't been with any girl within the past few years and I know why. It's easy to tell. So alive you will stay and I will not be leaving your side." He said

Claire stopped trying to speak and just nodded. He chuckled and guided her to the car.

"He really hasn't been with anyone?" she asked

"Dead serious."

Claire looked at him trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I noticed the pun."

"It's weird though. I dated like ten guys." She said

He looked at her surprised.

"I was trying to get rid of a horrid feeling and trust me it didn't work." she said

He didn't say anything to that comment. He didn't even know where to start so, he just shoed her in the car and got in on the other side. How did he say something to that? He shrugged it off. Eve would know what to say. The rest of the way was quiet.

When they got to the Glass house, Sam Had quickly opened the door for her. She froze as she got out though. Something wasn't right. The front door was wide open. She didn't wait for Sam's response; she darted up the sidewalk and stairs and into the house. She could hear Sam calling after her, but she paid no mind. The whole house was a complete mess. Walls were dented in and pictures had fallen and broken. The kitchen was even worse, the fridge was tipped over and chairs were knocked back while another was halfway through a window. All of the rooms were destroyed.

"Shane! Eve! Michael!" she yelled

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her in her step.

"Stay here." He ordered

In an unnatural speed he was upstairs and back. Claire looked at him hopeful.

"The rooms are completely destroyed, especially yours." He said "They're not here. They were dragged out of here."

Claire moved to the living room and sank back onto the shredded couch. Her head fell into her hands. Then taking a deep breath she looked up and screamed. It was written on the wall. Sam was in the room in an instant holding her and trying to hold her away.

**WANT THEM ALIVE?**

"Is that blood?" she asked now shaking "Oh my god it's written in blood."


	14. Town Hall

Claire shuddered again. Sam was pacing and she just watched. From the fridge to the stove, from the fridge to the stove. He'd sat her in the kitchen, but only after having to pin her to the floor to keep her from running out the door on a suicide rush. He'd called Amelie and Oliver and made Claire coffee. She didn't drink it; she just stared at it blankly. The whole house was torn apart.

"Claire…Claire." Sam kept repeating.

It sounded so far away. Sam touched her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"They're dead. They're dead aren't they?" she said

Her eyes were big and Sam knew that she's start crying all over again.

"We don't know that." He said

Sam was worried about Michael the most. He was his only family. Claire was terrified for all of them. She couldn't imagine where they were and if they were okay. There had been signs of struggle everywhere.

The phone rang and Claire jumped to her feet. She could hear it loudly, but she couldn't see it. she started shoving things aside and after the fourth ring ring she found it.

"H-hello?" she stammered as she answered

"Claire Danvers."

"Yes."

"It's Richard Morrell, I need you to come to the town hall now."

His voice was serious. Claire only knew him because he was Monica's older brother. Apparently he was the new mayor of the town. She didn't even know who the old mayor was.

"I can't. I have my own problems at the moment." she said shakily

"I know and if you don't get down here those problems will be exterminated."

That time he sounded a little remorseful. The problems he was referring to must've been her friends. They had to be. And she was more than willing to take her chances.

"On my way." She said

She darted out the door and heard Sam yelling after her. The sun was setting. Sam grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"This is a bad idea." He told her like she didn't know

She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She was going down to town hall and saving her friends. She didn't come back here only to watch them die because of her.

"You can't do this."

"Sure I can. You don't have mind control over me." She said

She side stepped him and pulled from his light grip on her. There was nothing that would stop her and Sam knew it.

"Fine." He said

He kept pace with her not that it was that hard. He got on his phone and tried to get a hold of Amelie and Oliver. He got frustrated quickly when he didn't get an answer from either of them. Claire could see the anger in his face.

"No one is answering. Something is seriously wrong." He said

Claire slapped a hand over her eyes feeling completely overwhelmed. People were be dragged under and disappearing head over feet.

"We need to go and now." He said

They got in the tinted windowed car and before she could buckle up they were heading towards town hall. The town was barren. Nobody was out among the town. Not even vampires. Common Grounds was closed and no lights were on to signify life. The town was dead. When they had pulled up to the town hall they just sat there.

"You walk in there you won't come out." He said

"Oh, I have every intention of walking out of there and not alone." She said

Claire opened the glove compartment and pulled to things out. One was a small spray canister that looked like mace and the other was a water bottle. She tucked the small canister away in her jeans pocket.

"It's silver nitrate. I've had it here since I started work. Amelie's idea." Claire explained

Then she took a deep breath as she opened the bottle. She looked like she was debating it. Then she took a long swig of it. She didn't swallow at first. Once she did she started couching and gagging. Sam patted her back lightly. She took another drink then another coughing the whole bit until the bottle was completely empty.

"Are you okay?" he asked "What was that?"

"Water with silver in it." she said "Any of those sons of bitches try to bite me, they won't like it." she said

"They'll snap your neck." He said

"Not before I wrap silver around they're neck."

"Claire…"

"You don't have to go in there. I do."

Claire reached for the door handle, but it opened before she could touch it.

"Together."

She got out and nodded. They both looked up the stone steps and proceeded. Her stomach felt like it had a huge rock weighing her down. The double doors to the ballroom were open and Claire could see people, not people, but vampires. Sam took her hand right then, his fingers lacing with hers. It wasn't the I love you before we die kind of holding, but the if we do die in vain then I'm glad it's you kind of hold. I gulped down air as we walked into the presence of death. Bishop sat on the stage in a large chair that looked like a throne while two others sat on each side of them, one of them being Ysandre. She was looking at the other side of the room. Claire looked to the other side where Ysandre's eyes roamed. There they sat. All of them, Shane Eve, Oliver, Amelie, Richard and even Myrnin and they were in cages.

"You made it." Ysandre said

She was now circling Claire and was smelling her hair. Claire jerked away from her. Ysandre popped her fangs out at Claire threateningly.

"Ysandre," Bishop called "Is that any way to treat our guests."

"I just want to eat her…her and him." She pouted and pointed at one of the cages behind her

It was Shane's cage.

"Come here Claire. Sit by me." Bishop said

Claire parted with Sam and moved to take Ysandre's chair whereas she went to drag her fingers across Shane's cage bars. He looked scared though he wouldn't admit it probably. His head was bleeding too along with his knuckles.

"What do you think about Ysandre's idea." He asked

He took her hand making her jump. She looked at him. There was something cruel about him.

"It sounds great." She said in the most convincing voice she could come up with

Bishop smiled and Ysandre smiled evilly. She turned right then and opened Shane's cage.


	15. No Time To Think

Bishop shoved Claire to the floor.

"Claire!" Shane yelled

He tried to break free of Ysandre's grip, but he only hurt himself.

"Wait." Bishop said

Everyone halted and looked at him. It was like the world stopped just to see What Bishop had to say.

"Since you have willingly given your life here Claire, I am willing to let one go." He said

"Like an exchange?" she asked

"Precisely. Plus, it's not like I'm going to kill you. I'll let Ysandre drain you then I'll do the changing so I can keep you. You're so small and adorable like a puppy."

"You keep your fangs off of her?" Eve screamed from her cage

Claire looked all around in that moment. She saw Michael now. He was coming into the ballroom. He looked different. He wasn't himself. I also looked at the others. Amelie sat there comfortably in her cage looking out into space. Oliver was just picking at his nails. Eve was clutching the bars and trying to open it and failing miserably. Myrnin was snarling and snapping and trying to get out as well, but was like a crazed lunatic.

"Go ahead, you have your choice." Bishop said

More thoughts came to her as she continued to look at Michael. He looked pained. That's when she saw them. There were bite marks on his neck. They were fresh. A realization hit Claire hard right then. Amelie had made Michael, it must've been her. Vampires were weak and dying and didn't have that kind of power to change anymore except for her. She was the oldest in Morganville. Claire could feel a headache coming on from all of this.

Amelie had been able to change Michael though. Claire was sure that she almost died. That much was only a guess though. But if Bishop changed Michael so that he was under his control then Bishop was it. Bishop was the missing key. The only thing Claire was the brain that put it all together and that must've been why Bishop wanted her. He wanted to disrupt any chance of curing any vampires.

Claire looked over at the cages again. Shane was still fighting to get loose and was being knocked around something fierce. She stood and a pain shot through her shoulder. She held her shoulder tightly and walked up to Eve's cage. Shane went still and watched.

"I'm sorry." Claire whispered

Eve's eyes didn't leave Claire's. She could tell that she was thinking up something and it was going to be crazy.

"You stupid bitch! You're gonna choose a bloodsucker over me!" Eve screamed

Claire nearly smiled at Eve. She jumped back as Eve tried to reach out and hit her.

"Myrnin." Claire said

"What was that?" Bishop said

"Myrnin." Claire said louder

Myrnin paused for a moment and looked at Claire. He licked his lips as he looked at her. She was sure he hadn't had his medicine in a long while. The only thing she could do was hope that her plan went right.

"Very well. It'll be good to have an old friend on my side."

"Can I do it?" Claire asked

"Of course. I wouldn't let him rip into just anyone's neck with how he's acting of late." Bishop said

Keys clattered to the floor and Claire reached out and grabbed them. Please let them work, she thought to herself. She walked to Myrnin's cage; her heart pounded fast in her chest and her hands shook as she tried to put the key in the hole.

"Claire, I'm seeing you in a whole new light." Myrnin growled

"I bet." She retorted

The lock clicked and she now looked at Myrnin who's eyes turned red with hunger. She was going to die.

"Claire run!"

The voice belonged to Richard Morrell. Claire didn't run though. Instead she nodded at Myrnin who then slammed the cage door open and ducked as he leapt for her. But it wasn't for her. He went right over top of her and went straight for Bishop. He tackled him to the ground and Claire turned and jumped at Ysandre catching her completely off guard. Ysandre dropped Shane and grabbed Claire by the throat.

"I don't know how you escaped last time, but you aren't getting away again. You'll be dead before you hit the ground."

"Bite me bitch!" Claire yelled

"I plan on it!"

"Claire!" Both Sam and Shane yelled

Ysandre bit into Claire deeply. Claire screamed bloody murder. Sam tried to get free, but Bishop's other little soldier just threw him backwards. Shane ran at Ysandre and picked up the cage keys along the way. Ysandre dropped to the floor and was scratching mercilessly at her throat as she choked.

"What-" she choked

Claire clutched her neck and scrambled backwards. Ysandre's skin was burning in some places and just bubbling in others. She started screaming and rolling on the ground. Shane on the other hand was unlocking the cages.

Claire left Ysandre who was dying ever so slowing from the silver that happened to be throughout Claire's blood. Claire headed for Sam who was now being attacked by Michael as well. Claire fumbled with her pocket and pulled out the mace can and just sprayed it at the first assailant. When he let go she jumped at him and landed on top of him and continued to spray him. She even continued after the vampire stopped moving and his face was so burnt that he was unrecognizable. Claire was then pulled off of him and she started kicking and screaming.

"Claire!"

It was Sam who had a hold on her. She dropped the silver nitrate and turned to see Oliver and Myrnin going at Bishop. Well, she sort of saw them. They were moving so fast that it was nothing, but blurs. There was another blur in there too, but it was unrecognizable. She heard a crunchy sound at that moment and saw that Sam just a piece of wood right into the vamp's chest. She looked at the other one and Amelie looked to be supervising Eve as she shoved a piece of wood into Ysandre's chest.

Claire hugged Sam tightly. He hugged her back.

"You're crazy."

"If I wasn't, that more than likely would've never worked." She breathed

She let go and saw Shane rubbing his head.

"Shane." She muttered

She rushed over to see him.

"Is it over?" he asked

"Not quite. We'll need to leave the area unless we want to be in the middle of this massacre." Amelie interjected calmly

"What about Michael?" Eve asked calmly

"Michael is coming into his own. He will need to do this alone." She answered

"I'm all for getting out." Claire agreed

"I second that only because we're bleeding at the moment." Shane said

He leaned on Claire and she just helped him walk and held her own neck.

"I'll stay. They need the help." Sam said

Claire nodded.

"Don't get yourself killed while I'm away. I'll check on you later." He told her

"Got it."

Claire took the orders and walked out with Shane and Eve. Sam nodded at Amelie without a word and jumped into the fray of Bishop. Amelie left them and disappeared.

Claire got into Sam's car. He wouldn't care if they used it. He could pick it up later. The car ride was mostly silent except for Eve's rants about what happened. Claire wasn't sure what entirely happened. She didn't even think up that plan. She just did it. It happened so fast that she couldn't think about it. Shane was trying to stay conscious.

Claire hit the brake hard.

"Claire!" both Shane and Eve yelled gripped their seats for dear life

Claire jumped out of the car without even shutting it off. Her eyes were wide. Eve and Shane followed. Shane leaned on her.

"You're kidding me." Shane said sounding completely destroyed

"This is all my fault." Eve said now crying

The three of them looked at what was now 716 West Lot Street. It was smoldered smoking shambles. All of it was burnt to the ground. There was no longer a house. The three of them sat down on the edge of the side walk as the sun started to rise. Claire leaned on Shane's shoulder. She was so tired.

"I quit." She said

Eve laughed even though she was bawling her eyes out. Even Shane laughed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.


	16. Oh The Places They Go

"So, you got nasty with Gina and this is what happened?" Shane asked trying to be clear

Eve just nodded with a disgruntled look.

"Well, I can accept the issue, but not the timing." He said

"I know."

Claire just listened to them as she looked through the rubble for anything that could've survived. She wasn't finding much. The house looked worse now than it did before. There wasn't even a house here.

"Claire, stop digging through that. There's nothing left."

As he kept telling her, she saw something shiny. Dropping down to her knees she pushed away more rubble and grabbed for it. It was hot, really hot. She'd dropped it and her fingertips instantaneously throbbed and stung. She sucked on them then cloth from her shirt and picked up the metal piece. It danced in her hands until it cooled down.

She walked over to the other mopey two and held up the object to them. It was a key.

"We have somewhere to go. We should leave before anyone actually notices the house is gone. It could be pinned on us really easily." Claire said

They both looked at her stunned.

"Look who's taking the leadership role." Eve said sounding impressed

"It's quite the turn on." Shane said

Claire ignored the comments.

"Call Michael and let him know you'll be staying at my place." Claire said as she started for Sam's car

"You're not coming?" Eve asked

"Sorry Eve. I got to get back to the lab and wait for Myrnin."

"You can't." Shane blurted "He'll tear you apart."

"Just go." Claire huffed

She didn't have time for this.

"Claire I'm serious." Shane said

"So am I!" she exclaimed "You act like I'm the sixteen year old girl that left here. Well, I'm not. I am a totally different person who can handle her own damn problems. I can't do everything at once. You have to take the backseat on this one. They came first whether you like it or not."

Shane went quiet and his face went pale. Eve didn't say anything. She stood as still as a statue.

"We get it Claire." She said "We just want you safe to."

"I know. Everyone wants something though. There's only one me." Claire said "I just I have to do this. IT depends on everybody."

"Everybody?" Shane said sounding disgusted "How does this depend on everybody huh? The vampire's are dying…that means they die and leave us alone. No more dead people."

"Wrong Shane. Remember Myrnin? They more than likely turn out like him. They won't be able to control themselves. They will kill and it would be a freaking massacre. There wouldn't be anybody left by the time they all pass away." Claire said

"They'd be like him?"

"Yes." She said sternly "Now I have to go and see if Myrnin is at the lab and if he is we have to prepare for every single vampire to get the cure. Take the car and head over to my place and just stay there and try not to make a nuisance. I can't afford that to go up in smoke."

"Haha" Eve said flatly

Claire smirked.

"What about you?" Shane asked

"I take a different type of transportation." She replied

When Ada's in the mood, she thought. She thought about where she wanted to go and as she started to walk she felt a firm hold on her arm. She couldn't stop and was shoved right through. She hit her knees on the hard linoleum floor.

"What the-"

She didn't finish. She saw Shane on the floor beside her.

"You are a moron." she grumbled

"A moron that's concerned with your ungrateful ass."

"Ungrateful I am not. Determined I am." She said

"Who's here?"

Both Claire and Shane looked up to see Jake coming from an office.

"You took us here?" Shane said unenthusiastically

"I needed to get extra help." She told him

"But him?"

"Put you jealousy back in its box Collins." Claire said as she stood

Jake set aside his weapon that seemed glued to his fingers.

"I'm sorry. It's just that there has been a lot of rioting going on." Jake said

Claire helped Shane sit. He was even more of a mess than before. The blood had dried now and clumped up his hair and he had black smudges all over himself from the burnt down residence.

"You two look like hell." Jake said

"There's a good chance we just came from there." Shane said sarcastically

Claire smirked. He'd beaten her to the comment. She jumped up on the professor's desk and sat there. She crossed her legs. For a moment she just sat there. She breathed in and out. Her muscles were screaming at her in agony.

"Time to go." She then said

She smiled lightly then stood. A portal opened in front of her courtesy of Ada.

"He needs you Claire." Ada's voice said over the speakers in the room

"We're going now." Claire said

She turned to look at Shane and Jake then motioned them to follow. Jake gave her a questioning look.

"Go now. Ask questions later." Shane told him

The three of them walked through and as soon as Shane hit the other side his eyes had to adjust to the dim lit room. He saw Myrnin hugging Claire tightly.

"Claire you are a genius." He exclaimed "Certainly not as smart as me, but most definitely a genius."

"Thank you…I think." she breathed

Myrnin let go and started shifting things around his lab.

"We must hurry now. There is a lot to do."

"Hold up." Shane interrupted

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"There are a few questions. Is Bishop dead?"

"Very."

"And is Michael okay?"

"Probably a bit crispy from running through the sun after Bishop, but alive no less. Is that it or do you want to pester me more?"

Shane said nothing.

"Good. We have work to do." Myrnin said

Claire smiled. She actually smiled about it. Shane understood it now. She didn't live here her whole life and yet she'd seen the different sides of many people. She was willing to risk her life for each of them. They had a special meaning and she was different. He didn't know if he liked this different girl.

"Shane, I need you to go out and find Amelie and Oliver. I need you to tell them to round up the vampires and get them to town hall." Myrnin said

"Make Jake do it." He said childishly

"Fine." Myrnin growled "Go Jake."

"On it."

Jake left quickly. Shane just mocked him silently. Sure, Jake would do anything for Claire. That's what you did for people you cared for. The funny thing was that she didn't even notice. She seemed to be fumbling around for something while Myrnin shot off numbers of some sort at her. she came over towards Shane a few minutes later with a dusty box in her hands and told him to sit.

"You're not very useful if you're broken." She joked as she cleaned up the blood and patched him up

"Oh, I'm useful?" he inquired

"You have your moments. Like when you play bait." She said

He shuddered thinking about it.

"Not funny."

"Oh, you don't like being the slave?" she pouted

He chuckled.

"Not under those circumstances."

"Gotcha. Leave the chains at home." She noted

"You seem to know what you're doing." He said

She knew what he meant.

"Yeah. It's weird, but this is what I'm supposed to do. I left so that I could work for this." she said "It's hard to explain."

"Not that hard. You had reasons for being back here and you just fit perfectly here."

"How does anyone fit perfectly here?" she asked

Shane thought about it.

"It's hard to explain." He chuckled

She smiled and closed the first aid box. She walked away and helped Myrnin draw out his own blood. Shane just sat there and watched. He was drawing out tubes and tubes of it. There was determination in her eyes. The door bursted open suddenly and startled everyone, but Myrnin who remained calm. It was Sam. He looked banged up, but was slowly healing. Blood dribbled down his chin.

"I heard this was the blood back." He joked

Claire looked up at him and then at Shane. Shane nodded and jumped to his feet.

"Hear right." He joked back "Take a seat.

He grabbed one of the needles that Myrnin had laid out and picked it out. Sam just nodded and held out his arm. He looked away.

"I can't believe I'm still afraid of needles." He said


	17. Under One Roof

"Alright, I'm gone Myrnin." Claire said

They'd managed to get the cur to all of the vampires with Sam and Myrnin's help.

"I will see you tomorrow then." He told her as he started scrawling down something on paper

"Nope." Claire said confidently "I quit. I helped you get that cure and now I'm done."

"You can't just quit." He spat, his eyes focused on her

Shane stood in the doorway watching the conversation.

"I can and did. Goodbye Myrnin." Claire said

Myrnin crinkled his nose at her.

"You'll be done when I say you are."

"Wrong. I'm done now because I did what I was told. It's over and done." Claire said

She turned and headed for the door. Even as she reached it Myrnin stayed still. It surprised Claire. He had a lot of restraint. She walked out and into the night. Shane followed behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. It was dark out and she knew what lurked in the dark, but surprisingly she felt safe. She had what she needed to protect herself. There was nothing that a little bit of silver couldn't handle not to mention the special bracelet on her other wrist.

"I would like to say that I am impressed." Shane said

"Well, I am hungry." Claire groaned

"Good because Eve has actually cooked or so she told me a few hours ago."

"Is it safe?" Claire asked

"We'll find out when we get home."

"Home? It's my home not your guy's." she said "Which means…"

Claire grinned at the realization. It was her house so that meant it was her rules and everything.

"that you all live under my roof. I have never felt more powerful."

"Oh no." Shane said "Don't let it get to your head."

"Too late!" she exclaimed as she spun around in circles

He chuckled at he watched her. She seemed free. They walked back to the house and as soon as they walked in they were bombarded. Michael and Eve hugged Claire tightly then moved onto Shane.

"I'm not dead here! I need to breathe!" he said

"I made tacos." Eve said

Shane and Claire looked at each other worriedly.

"I didn't poison it!" she shrieked

They all laughed and moved to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I am so ready to sleep." Claire said as she wolfed down her third taco<p>

Both Shane and Eve looked at her surprised.

"I second that." Michael chimed in as he grabbed for his fifth

It was like it was a race for the tow of them. Eve had only had one and Shane was just finishing his second. It was as if Michael and Claire were shoved out into the wilderness then brought back with all their survival needs.

"Hungry?" Eve asked

"Starving." Claire said

After her fourth, she laid her head on the table and belched. Eve laughed hysterically.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I can shove you out of here. This is my house." Claire said with a pouty face

Eve didn't stop though and Michael joined in.

"Do you feel better?" he asked

"Much." Claire said with a wide smile

She tumbled from her chair and made her way to the living room.

"So, since we've lost our house, where do we stay?" Eve said as they all piled onto the couch for tv time

"You can stay here. It's fine."Claire said

"Really!" Eve squealed "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

Eve jumped over Shane's lap and grabbed Claire into a hug. She'd been giving out a lot of those since they had all reunited. Claire couldn't complain.

"But-"

"Here it comes." Shane groaned

"Hey, these are the same rules you laid out for me. You all pay your share of the rent along with tv and phone and internet."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Michael asked

"Oh definitely." Claire smiled "And now I'm in deep need of a shower. I'm covered in blood, some of it my own and some of it not and lord knows what else. Not pretty. Plus, if I don't get cleaned up my neck could get infected so, do not mistake that," she pointed at her neck "for a hickey."

Getting up, she made her way for the hall then turned.

"You guys really need to get back to how you were. It wasn't me holding you together. You guys knew each other long before I ever came around. Work this shit out or get out. I won't put up with the hatred and distance." She said

Then she bounded up the stairs for the bathroom.

As she grabbed a towel from the hall closet, she heard talking downstairs.

"So who wants the boot? I vote for the goth girl." Shane said

Eve's jaw dropped.

"Eh, no use. That whole girl bonding thing gives her a pass to stay." Michael said

"I cannot believe you're on his side!" Eve shrieked and hit Michael in the arm

"Why wouldn't I be?" he chuckled

"Oh you-" she growled

The two guys laughed harder. She started laughing as well.

"It's not funny." She said

"Yeah it is. Everything is so backwards."

"No it's not." Eve disagreed "Things are…okay. Yeah, they are and if not they will be or we'll be out on our asses like vamp food."

"She wasn't serious." Shane said

"Did you not hear the seriousness in her voice? Because, I did." Eve said

"She loves us too much."Shane argued

"HA!" Michael exclaimed

Shane rolled his eyes and stood. He needed to go pick out a room before they did.

"Wait, you're not going anywhere. None of us are. Claire was right. She isn't the center of our worlds and we acted like she was. We need to fix us." Michael said motioned to the three of them

"Dude, there is no way you can be fixed unless there's a cure for vampire." Shane snarked

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he didn't have a choice. He was a weird ghost thing or whatever…right?"

"Exactly. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't leave the house I couldn't do anything." Michael said

"Okay, fine." Shane said "What do we do to fix things? Play twenty questions?"

"No smartass." Michael said "How about we actually act like we're friends…"

He trailed off realizing the stupidity of his words.

"Well, not act…"

Shane started laughing all over again.

"Dude, stop before you get ahead of yourself." Shane said

Michael smirked and scratched the back of his head.

"It'll work out alright?" Shane said "I'll try."

The two looked at eve now.

"Hey, I was the one trying to keep you two from ripping each other apart." She said defensively

"That's why we saw you around all the time." Shane said sarcastically

"Okay, fine. I didn't want to watch you two rip each other apart." She said truthfully "We all just drifted."

"Drifted we shall no longer be." Shane said

"Aight yoda." Eve smarted off

"I am off to bed." Eve said "Today's been exhausting and I've nearly died once again."

"G'night." Both of them called

She just waved and disappeared up the stairs.

"You know I was serious right?" Shane said "I do miss my friends."

"Miss ya too."

"Don't get gushy on me…please."

Michael nudged him and headed up the stairs. As he did he paused as he saw the bathroom door open and Claire walk only wrapped in a towel. She padded up the hallway a little not acknowledging his presence and walked into what he guessed was her room. Shane bumped into him from behind.

"Whoa, road block." Shane said

"Uh sorry. Claire came out of the bathroom." Michael said feeling suddenly awkward

"Ah. Well, back off. She isn't yours." Shane said

"She isn't yours either." Michael said

Shane looked at him.

"Are you seriously challenging me?"

"NO, I'm just stating a simple fact."

"Good, I'm trying to repair things with her. It's just a lot complicated than I thought." Shane said "Because she's right. She's different, but I don't think she understands the fact that I still like her either way."

"Good luck with that." Michael said "It should be an interesting reality tv show."

"Haha, bite me bird for brains."

"Ouch, that actually hurt." Michael said faking hurt feelings

Shane rolled his eyes and they both headed to their new rooms. This would be where they'd be living now. Change was good right? It was like adding the new to the old kind of thing. As soon as their doors closed though, Eve peeked out and then rushed across the hallway to Claire's room where she was getting dressed.

"Nice knocking." Claire said

"Whatever. Look, you need to… I don't know, use the female genes god gave you." Eve said as she plopped down on Claire's bed

Claire gave her a funny look.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know what I'm talking about."

"I could say the same about you and Michael and if you'd like me not to then you need to be quiet." Claire said

Eve squealed a little, but slapped a hand over her mouth. Claire shook her head surprised that the bluff worked. Some things were better off not spoken about. It was better that they were acted out and if she was torturing him it wasn't so bad.


	18. Normal Is As Normal Gets

**I have go tto give props to all the readers and reviewers and favoritors and alerters. You guys are epic. And the reviews make me smile and laugh. I'm glad you like it or even love it. I wasn't sure about it at first, but there's been a great turn out. After this there will be one last chapter though it won't be very long. **

**Giving my thanks and massive hugs to lynne, BlackSapphireShadow96, morganvilleprincessroxie, dream quest, angelicy, HayleyFanOfVampz, Vampyrelove21, Good, Haha13, Daniellexx, Charliee, sporty, AriaEzraPLL, chloebabe95, Heather(and ur chicken grease which makes me laugh), Nikki Gargol, Avardsin, TotallyinLOVE53, Th3 0th3r S1de, UEAcon, roseskyangel, tealywrites, MorganvilleVampires No1fangirl, and lovingbites**

**You guys reviewed and said amazing things so I owe it to you of course for keeping it going. **

It had nearly been a month and things were going back to normal or relatively normal. It was Morganville after all. Claire didn't need to go very far in job hunting. Jake had offered her a job as the new TA for physics and it safe to say she wanted it with all the squealing she did and jumping around the house while on the phone with him. Amelie called on her a few times for minor things and that was the only time Claire would answer. She only answered because Amelie had ownership over her. Claire wasn't happy about it, but there was no choice in the matter. Myrnin had tried multiple times to contact Claire and try to get her to return as his student. But she'd hang up.

Eve and the others had been working on their whole relationship issue. Slowly, they were getting back to where they were or at least that's what Claire thought. She hadn't hung around them enough, but hopefully they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She liked having them. The place actually felt like home with them there which was surprising as it was being the place they lived was infested with vampires.

"Anything new?" Eve pestered Claire as soon as she walked through the front door

"Just a few calls from Myrnin."

"Fun." Eve said unenthusiastically

Claire shrugged.

"I've thought about going back, but I'd prefer not to get bitten on a daily basis."

Eve started laughing right then. Claire joined in as they made their way to the living room where both Michael and Shane were playing a game system. Shane insisted on having it, but Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Wow." Claire said scratching the back of her head

She wasn't partial to video games being she wasn't good at them. It didn't mean she didn't like to watch though. She took a seat by Shane and snaked her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. Shane blinked for a moment and looked at her. she gave him doe eyes and then suddenly an agonizing sound came from the tv.

"Oh c'mon!" Shane exclaimed

Michael laughed and Claire high fived him.

"You're a little traitor." Shane call Claire

She gave him the pouty face then shrugged.

"Whatever it takes to help a friend." Claire defended

"Bored huh?" he said shaking his head

"You make great entertainment." Claire said

She let go and stood. She looked around confused.

"Where's the phone?" Claire asked

The all at once the three of them pointed fingers at one another.

"He had it!" they said simultaneously

"That doesn't help me when I want to get pizza." Claire laughed

Claire pulled out her cell phone and called the house number. She looked around as the phone rang. Michael pulled out the ringing phone from underneath the couch cushion Shane was sitting on. He answered it.

"Hello?" he said with a grin

"Yes, I would like a pepperoni pizza." She said sarcastically and hung up

Michael chuckled and handed the house phone to her. Walking off she dialed for the pizza place. She hoped it wouldn't be too late being the sun was going down. She could hear the others calling out things that they wanted on the pizza. She just waved them off irritatedly.

After finishing her order she hung the phone up on the hook again. She could hear video game being continued in the other room. It was that zombie one again. Shane got a kick out of it and she was sure if there was a vampire one he'd love that one even more. It was more than likely forbidden for that reason. Claire headed upstairs. It had been a long day and the students were annoying enough that a few of the jocks thought it would be just awesome to pinch her butt. She nearly knocked them off their stool.

Jake asked about Myrnin and the lab once, but Claire told him that she didn't know. It was the truth too. She didn't know. She was perfectly content with not knowing too. As she reached her room, she heard creaking. Turning she saw who her stalker was or at least who was trying to stalk her.

"I've been stalked by Brandon. You're gonna have to try harder Shane."

He smirked at her and he walked past her.

"I wonder if there's one of those rooms." He said curiously as he felt along the wall.

Claire smiled and moved to the portrait opposite him. Her fingers slid up behind it to the button and pushed it. A soft click sounded and the door to the secret room he was looking for.

"That the one you looking for?" she asked

Shane grabbed her hand instantaneously and pulled her through and shut the door.

"Who are we hiding away from?" she asked

"The world." He said as he pulled her closer

She took it all in. His eyes, his smell; him towering over her even thought she'd managed to grow a few inches in the past years. She wanted this to happen. It would be like picking up where they left off. There was nothing wrong with that right?

"That doesn't sound so bad." She said

He leaned in, and she was sure his lips would touch hers. She wouldn't admit to dreaming about it. But as always, something interrupted it all. It was usually Eve of Michael, but not this time. This time it was her phone. Claire pulled it from her pocket. Shane took it from her though.

"Shane I have to-"

"No, you don't." he interrupted

He tossed it lightly across the room.

"I'm sick of being interrupted." He told her

Taking her face gently into his two hands he kissed her. Claire half gasped as he did. She'd missed this, the stomach flipping feeling. And his taste! She couldn't even explain. She didn't wait for him to deepen the kiss. She did it all on her own as she wrapped her arms around Shane's neck.

"Wait," she said pulling away "I do not want to come between you and anyone else…"

The thought that maybe there could've been anyone else had her halting in her path.

"There was never anybody else Claire. I didn't even try." Shane said "I couldn't."

"I wish that I could say the same." She half laughed

She knew now that he'd ask what she meant or who she'd been with.

"There are things I don't need to know then." He said

"But you'll want to." she said

"Nah. I have you right now and I don't plan on giving you up to any of your exes if they come around. I'm fighting this time."

"You saying that you didn't last time?" she inquired looking at him skeptically

"I'll fight harder." He specified

She just giggled and moved to sit on the dustiest couch she ever saw. It was like a dust bunny nation. Shane joined her and she just snuggled in close to him. He kissed the side of her head and she turned to meet his lips. She then moved so that she was straddling him and it was more comfortable to meld herself to him. her phone still vibrated repeatedly across the room.


	19. When Isn't Morganville Life Threatening?

She'd fallen asleep on Shane's chest, his arm wrapped around her waist contently. Claire shook a little as something rattled on the hard wood floor. It was her phone. She heard and felt Shane grumble a little. She scrambled to get to it. Shane barely moved as she removed herself from him and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said answering it

She pressed the button that opened the door. She left Shane where he was. It was pointless to wake him.

"Why haven't you answered?"

This was a new voice.

"Uh, who is this exactly?"

"Your mom, who do you think!"

Claire pulled the phone away from her ear briefly surprised with the amount sarcasm and then smirked.

"Oliver? Why do you have my number?"

"It doesn't matter. Get to Common Grounds now." He ordered

"No." she growled

"It's Amelie's orders Claire. Get here now. She'd send for you herself, but she's a bit busy. The town is having major problems and it requires your brain or at least that's what Myrnin says. He needs you here. Something is driving all the vampires crazy and not the good kind of crazy so get your ass here now."

The phone clicked ending the call before Claire could say anything. She was going to ask if there was any good kind of crazy in Morganville, because if there was then she hadn't seen it.

"What's wrong?" a groggy Shane asked

"Nothing…or well,"

"Well?"

"It's just Morganville. There's always something that's life threatening in this town." She said

"What this time?"

"Don't know, don't really care, but I have to be at Common Grounds which means I need to call Jake and tell him I can't make it." Claire said

"You're not going alone." Shane told her

"I figured as much." She said smirking "But we need to tell Michael and Eve."

"Here we go again." He sighed

"But this time I have my memories."

"And me." He smirked

Claire rolled her eyes and nudged at him. Of course he'd make a remark like that. He wouldn't be Shane Collins if he didn't.

"Let's go play boy." She said grabbing a handful of his shirt "I know I won't be able to do this alone."


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, In case you haven't noticed this is an Author's Not. It's one of those things when an author has something important to tell the readers AKA you.

Okay this story has come to its end. I know I left it with a cliffy. But if I didn't do that then I wouldn't be able to do a sequel and that's the important thing I'm telling you. A sequel will be coming to you soon. Be prepared.


End file.
